The young Alpha
by rich-deadeye-x
Summary: A 13-year-old Alpha is trusted into Scotts pack but wants one thing. Retribution! He will train and so whatever it takes to get revenge! Although maybe along the way maybe he can learn how to get a feeling of satisfaction without killing all of those around him. Only those around him can influence those choices. How will he be at the end of his journey?
1. Chapter 1: Young alpha

So this is a teen wolf fan fiction that will take place after season 3b because I thought that season 4 was terrible. This will take a P.O.V of a child alpha that's 13 years old. He is an orphan and is a master thief that is looking for a score in beacon hills. He is an omega with no pack since his last was slaughtered by these Mexican hunters. He is a VERY quick wolf with TERRIFIC reflexes. Though he lacks strength. This is my first story so please take it easy one me and hope guys enjoy!

Ch1: New wolf

Beacon-hills. The place full of supernatural disasters. A perfect place to steal something of value, besides who would blame a 13-year-old boy? I was more than that though. I was sitting in the middle of the woods under a tree when I heard a howl. This did not startle me as I knew werewolves were popular here. I just wondered if the rumors were true. Was there really a true alpha? If so I want to meet him or her before I ditch this place. I wonder what kind of special powers he has, or is he just some cliché hero that in powerless? Either way I was hungry so I decided to get some food. I began heading into the city realizing my clothes were pretty ripped

"A new wardrobe could be good" I said

Though now is not the time for style. Food was a priority and I needed it now. I decided to rob a guy's wallet and buy some food with it. I began down walking a street when I see a veterinarian place. I see some teenage boy walking out about to hop on his bike. I take out my claws and scratch my legs very deep to make it look bad

" Hey! Please help! My….my leg! I said putting on a pained expression.

The boy began running towards me. He looked about 18, had dark hair, brown eyes, a black shirt with a gray jacket with an American flag and some jeans. He looked worried. As he got closer though I realized something….

"What happened to you? Are you o…" The boy said

We both looked at each other with curiosity. We both knew what we were. Should I still attack him? Or at least steal his wallet? No the element of surprise was gone. He could be an alpha and I cant risk fighting him. He looked as if he was concerned for me. No way can I risk it though. I run. That's what I'm great at. I run

"Hey wait!" he said

No way am I going back. I take off running quickly, my heart pounding and legs hurting till I think I lost him. I finally stop and take a rest once I enter the woods underneath a tree. I slowly regain my breath and think of the scenario and how big of a idiot I was. He was probably a beta and I could have beaten him and took his money. Now I'm exhausted and hungry. I decided to rest and think of this later. Maybe I can threaten him to give me money. Though there is a lot of flaws in that plan. I decide to sleep to get my mind straight.

I awake with a groan realizing how much it sucked to sleep on grass and mud and not a real bed. I walk down the forest into the city. It was about 2 PM and I smelled awful thanks to the mud

"Deodorant you're next after food." I said

I spot a hot dog stand and quickly but stealthy snatch the 3 hot dogs, Stuff it in my jacket and scurry away into an alley. I begin munching on the warm food as I sit against a wall. Once I eat 2 hot dogs I head back into the woods in my cave thinking of what to steal for a lot of money. As I lay down I begin wondering what happened to my parents. All I knew was that they were alphas and they were dead. Who, what, where, and why? I wish I knew them. Were they killed or was it some accident? I don't know, but I want to find out eventually. For now its about living and maybe finding a pack. Being an omega has its ups and downs. For now I fall asleep. Dreaming and wondering who I was and who I could be.

I awake with a crunching noise. I raise my head and wonder what that was? I sniff the air and smell…..the boy I saw yesterday and some other guy. Are they here to kill me? I'm not sure, but I sense they are close. Probably know where I am and waiting for me to make a move. Well I can make a move

"I know you're there. Step out now unless you want to fight!" I yelled

Two teenage boys step in front of the cave. One from the vet and another who seems to be twitching uncontrollably. He is not a wolf, but I still keep an eye on him. They both raise their hands as if to say we give up

"We're not here to hurt you, my name is Scott and this is Stiles. We're trying to just see if you need help." Scott says as he steps closer

I flash him my red eyes and roar with my sharp teeth.

"Dude he has red FREAKING eyes Scott! He's a 10 year old murder that stole that power. Why should we help him?" Stiles whispered

"I can hear you genius." I said

"Oh uhhh….huh? No, you must have misheard I wasn't talking…I was just….yeah ok I was talking.

"Look you don't have to steal hot dogs and sleep in a cave. We can help you. I don't care what the color of your eyes are. Deep down inside you're a good kid. You can join our pack.

I thought about this for a moment.

"How did you know I stole those hot dogs? And how do you know I'm good deep down? And why do you want to help me?" I said

" I followed you since yesterday. Any other wolf would have attacked me if we met. You ran. You were scared I could sense it. Plus I'm a true alpha"

As he said that his eyes began to glow red. Not a dark sinister red but a kind warm gentle red. He was the infamous true alpha? Two alphas in the same pack? That sounded great. Plus who else did they have? What was his special power? My curiosity got the better of me. I put my teeth and eyes away and extended my hand to him. Scott shook and I felt a surge of power. Strength, speed, reflexes, and hearing. I was a part of the pack. For how long though?

"Banshees, werewolves, Kitsunes, were coyote and now a 10 year old alpha killer. Great." Stiles whispered

"I never killed someone Stiles and I'm not 12" I said

"How did you get your powers then?" Scott asked

"I was born an alpha" I said

"Well what's your name kid? Stiles had said

I reached into my shirt to reveal a ring that is tied to my neck. It has a name engraved in it. I have had this for as long as I can remember. I know one thing. Its from my parents.

"De Angelo. That's a cool name." said Scott

"Well De Angelo you want to explain to us the story of your life while I drive you to Toys r us?" said Stiles while chuckling

"I never killed anyone stiles but I can end that really soon if you don't shut up"


	2. Chapter 2: The adjustment

This is a lot of fun writing these stories and hope you guys enjoy. Please review and tell me what to do or whatev. Enjoy!

Ch.2: The adjustment

As I was driving in Stiles jeep in the backseat heading to the animal clinic, I began to wonder about their emissary Deaton. Scott called him and Deaton wanted to speak to me immediately to "Observe me". I was a little nervous wondering if I would fit in. Scott filled me in on their whole pack members. Derek, Kira, Maliah, Parrish, Isaac and so on. He told me not to worry they are all nice guys except for maybe Derek and Maliah. I was excited but nervous at the same time.

"So what is Lydia? You guys seem just as confused as I am about her. I mean predicting death is cool but, is she ya know….sane?" I said

"Well she can be pretty INSANE at times but she just hears voices of the dead so I can't really blame her. Besides we always need that one crazy guy in the pack." Stiles said

"I thought that was you" Scott said

Stiles looked at Scott with a confused look as he pulled into the parking lot of the animal clinic. As I stepped out of the car and walked into the clinic, Scott lead me into the back area. I took a seat down and waited

"Deaton should be here in a sec" said Scott.

Almost immediately after he said that Deaton stepped into the room. He had dark skin, no hair, some sort of outfit that looked like a lab coat. He gazed upon me and he removed his surgical gloves. It looked as if he was studying me, trying to figure me out. I felt slightly uneasy. I stood up and looked Deaton right in the eye and extended my hand hoping to end this awkward staring competition.

"Hi Deaton my name is De Angelo but everyone calls me Angel. Nice to meet you." I said

'Hello Angel. Nice to meet you as well, Scott informed me that you were an omega. What happed to your previous pack?"

"I'm not sure. My memory is…..fuzzy and distant.

"Perhaps they were stripped away from you.

"What do you mean?"

"He means another werewolf stole your memory" Scott said

"Can I get them back"? I said

"Yes. There are a few methods which result in a bit….distress. If you truly wish to regain your thoughts then we can try, though it is dangerous". Deaton said

I thought about this for a second. I can't remember my past. Not all of it anyway. I took out my ring and examined it. Who is De Angelo Pierce? I'm not sure unless I know all of my actions. I stuffed it back in my shirt and looked at Deaton.

"Please help me" I said

Next thing I know I'm sitting in the middle of a room with a chair, preparing to have the back of my neck stabbed by Scott's claws. He can remember what I don't after this. Deaton explained all I need to know about this process saying I could die but I don't really care. Stiles was saying how this is a terrible idea and trying to convince me to not be reckless but, I wasn't really paying attention. Stiles remind me of a spaz. I chuckle thinking about this

"You find this funny angel?" Stiles said

"Aww stiles.. You sound concerned about me, how cute. But I find you funny actually.

Stiles threw up his hands and looked like he gave up on convincing me.

"Are you ready"? Deaton said

"Sure" I said

Scott padded me on the shoulder and jabbed my neck with his claw's in the back of my neck. It felt like his claws had breached my spinal cord and I never felt such a pain that made me shudder. I grabbed Scotts face to hold on to him. My eyes began to glow red and the pain was getting worse and worse. I wanted to scream but it felt like my mouth was sewed shut. I gritted my teeth and try to endure this pain.

"G…Ge Gerard! Scott said. I…I see him!" He said

No more. I can't take it. I wanted to scream so loud my vocal cords would burst but I can't. Instead I let my body drop as I passed out cold and hit the ground.

I awake in a couch covered in a blanket and pillows. I groan and feel the back of my neck. At least the wound is gone but I feel cold from that incident, and I'm never cold. I look around and notice I'm in a nicely decorated house with stairs. I hear noise in the kitchen and walk over to investigate. I see a woman chopping meat with a large curved knife with her back to me. As she turns around she screams when she sees me and drops her knife. She closes her eyes and puts her hand to her heart

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" I started

"No its fine I just got startled. Here you must be starving." She handed me a sealed bowl with meatloaf and some other unfamiliar looking food. She pointed to a table with a fork already set as if she knew I was hungry

I gave her a grateful expression

"Thank you so much!" I take a seat and devour the food. Her cooking is very well done and I almost got lost into the food as I realize something…..who is she? Where am I? I stop eating and look at her with a curious expression

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said quickly

"I'm Mellissa, Scott's mom. You're welcome to stay here if you would like. I heard you don't really have a home so….

I thought about this. Everyone around me is so kind. How much longer till the bad guys show up? How much longer till someone innocent gets hurt? Someone like Mellissa…. I smiled and looked at her

"I'm glad we had the same idea." I said

She smiled at me and continued to cook for Scott and Isaac while I ate the leftovers. I didn't mind though. I was grateful of this.. She really was the mother of a true alpha. After I finished my food I looked at her and said

"How can I repay you for all that you have done for me?"

She stepped towards me so close I could feel her breath on my face. She looked at my eyes very deeply and pulled down the skin under my eyes to get a better look at them and said

"Sleep, you look like you need it and right now. You're going to share a room with Isaac. Hopefully you two can get along. It's the second door to the left on top of the stairs"

"Thanks you" I wash my bowl and drink some water to quench my thirst

I head upstairs to where I was told. I open the door and see a bed and I collapse on it and fall asleep quickly. I awake a couple hours later to a voice

"Hey! What are you doing? That my bed." Said Isaac Standing in the doorway, he looks annoyed but I could care less. I'm sleepy

"Not tonight" I mumbled as I roll over to block out his voice and stuff my face in a pillow

"Kid, before I throw you outta my room get out of my bed!" he said

Ok so this guy can thinks he can take me? I quickly step out of the bed and faster than light I end up behind him with my right hand to the back of his neck holding him up in the air. I throw him out the room against a wall with a loud thud. While he is one the ground groaning I step out of the room, whip out my claws and carve a symbol on my front door meaning this is my room now. As Isaac looks at me with confusion I bend my knees to look at him and growl in a low tone so only him and maybe Scott can hear and show him my red eyes. Isaac look scared and says

"o…okay all yours dude"

Oh yeah, were getting along great

Sorry guys that these are short. These take foreeeeeeeeeeever to write and edit. Please review and follow as more is on the way!


	3. Chapter 3: Test your might

Ch. 3: Test you might

I awoke in my new room from a good night's sleep for the first time in a while. I got up and saw some fresh clothes on my desk. They still had the tags on them. It was a white t-shirt and some khaki long pants with. I smiled knowing Melisa got these for me. She was truly nice. Speaking of nice what I did last night was not, I felt bad and decided to look for Isaac to apologize to him since I don't usually act like a bully. I searched around the house and found nothing. Where is everyone? I went to Scotts room which was the last one and found a note that saying he was at Derek's loft and to meet him there with everyone else. It also had an address. Why are they there? Pack meeting? Time to find out

"I saw Gerrard in Angel's thoughts, He was telling the Calaveras where his pack was and all the information they needed to kill him." Scott said

Almost everyone was here except for Isaac but no one seemed to care. Especially me, Whoever this Gerrard guys was, he was the reason my friends are dead. I was suddenly so ready to do something I have never done before…..and I wanted to do it now!

"Where is he?" I asked Scott

"Whoa what are you going to do when you find him?" asked Parrish

"I think we all know" said Derek

Everyone in the room started looking at me as if I had to say something to top off the cake. I wasn't going to top the cake though. I was going to butcher it. I clenched my fists as I began to get anxious to avenge my friends.

"Well Gerrard might be an easy kill but the Calaveras won't be." Said Liam

"Who said we were going to kill the Calaveras? We have no beef with them and who knows if we even can? Plus we would have to be going back to Mexico and last time I went….some bad stuff happened." Said Kira

"Then you're going to have to get stronger and I can help. We can fight every day or do other things since you're not strong as you can be." Said Maliah

"Ok but for now, it's time to put an old man out of his misery." I said and my eyes glowed red

I was sitting in Gerrard's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. Stiles and Scott tried to convince me not to kill since it might scar me but I knew I had to do this. Not because I wanted to but my pack wanted me to. His apartment was on the second floor and I snuck through the window quieter than a shadow and now I'm waiting on his bed to end a life. As I heard the shower stop I knew it was now or never. The door was opened and none other than Gerrard Argent. We both looked at each other. For a second Gerrard was confused and surprised but in less than three seconds he understood what was happening and turned his back, opened a drawer and pulled out a pistol and tuned back around to point it at me but I was already gone. I was behind him and as I watched him shiver with fear I felt….evil. I hated feeling like a monster but this was necessary. I silently walked up to him and whispered in his ear

"We hunt those who hunt us"

I stabbed him in the back very deep as I felt his warm flesh. He coughed up black blood and dropped on his back, his pistol dropping away from him, and stared up at me with fear in his eyes. He was like a cornered animal with nowhere to go.

"Wait, wait, and wait please! I can help you! I can tell you where the Calaveras are! I can resurrect you're friends!" he cried

"I already know where they are and my pack is dead. Bringing them back would be wrong, they should stay dead. Though you can join them

I glowed my eyes red and grabbed him off the ground by his neck as I stared straight into his eyes I felt like a demon, maybe I was. I jerked my hand to the left with all my force and heard a satisfying crack knowing he was dead. As I let him go and he dropped, his body began to bleed black blood from his nose and mouth. I didn't know why and didn't care. I took a deep breath and felt like a 1000 pounds of weight have been lifted off my shoulders. I felt as ease. As I saw Gerrard's body his eyes were open. I leaned down and closed them and left to head back to my new home.

I opened the door and went to my room and jumped on my bed and lied down. Scott came in and sat in a chair across from me.

"Feel better?" he said

"I hate to admit it but yes, not for killing but for killing for my pack. They deserved it.

"Just try not to make it a habit of it ok?

I held out my pinky to Scott

"After the Calaveras I promise no more killing unless I have to ok?

Scott smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine.

"You better keep that promise.

As he said that Kira came and said she wanted Scott to hang out with him. As I said hi and bye to both of them and watched them leave Melissa came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Angel here, a little present." She said

She handed me a phone and a schedule for…..SCHOOL!?

"I'm going to school? I said

"Yup beacon hills middle school"

I was grateful for the phone but not of the school

"but…I won't fit in!

"Why not? Everyone seems to like you so far, why won't they?

"I…ok

"Besides you could find yourself a girlfriend.

I looked at her with a strange look

"Or boyfriend?" She asked

"What no? I like girls! I just never had one, not enough time

"Well first time for everything" she said and left the room

If I got a girlfriend I would drag her into this and I don't want to involve someone innocent in this. My phone buzzed and I got a message saying "meet me at my loft for training tomorrow ". I knew it was from Derek. I set my phone down and fall asleep. The next morning I wake up on a Sunday and leave a not for Melisa on the fridge to explain where I'm going.

Liam, Maliah, and Scott are here to help me get stronger. Derek and Stiles are just viewing the show.

"So Angle, think you can take on two betas? Said Derek

"She's a were coyote man! Get it right" said Stiles

Derek just stared at him

"Ok beta works" He said

"What about Scott? I said

"He will be after Liam and Maliah, if you win". Said Derek

I wondered if I could win. I can definitely take one beta, two maybe, three no way. I started getting excited. My heart was pounding

"Remember, you can't use your claws since they won't heal." Scott said

"Yeah but we can." Said Liam

As he said that their nails began to grow until it was as sharp and a sharks tooth. They began to change into were wolves/coyote and their eyes glowed blue and yellow. They grew facial hair and roared at me.

"Go easy on Maliah Angel or you're dead Angel". Said stiles

Should I go easy? No claws is tough enough but go easy? No way. My eyes glowed red and I roared louder and more animal then both of them. They both charged me side by side. I went for Liam and grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him against a pillar making it crack. Maliah jumped on me causing me to fall. She was on top of me. She was about to punch as I grabbed her fist. I roared in her face feeling saliva between my teeth. I then got my other hand and punched her in the gut causing her to let go of my hand and hold her hands to her stomach. As I stood up about to grab her, Liam stabbed me in my back with his claws. It hurt and I roared in pain but I got my head and swung it back to hit Liam's face causing him to stagger while I turned around and hit him square in the jaw as hard as I could causing him to collapse. I turned around to Maliah but she surrendered changing back into a human backing away. I was breathing heavily and sweat pouring down my face. I felt awesome! Stiles was talking to Maliah probably asking if she was ok. Liam was knocked out but he looked ok other than a couple of bruises. I rubbed my back and winced feeling it. I felt good but bad at the same time because I hurt my friends.

"Well Scott, looks like you're up." Said Stiles

Scott took off his jacket and we looked at each other with our red eyes. I'm not going to hold back this time. This was as if we were trying to kill each other. We both changed into a full wolf, roared and charged

Thx for reading! Plz review and all that junk in the trunk. Much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: New kid

Ch.3: The new kid

As Melissa drove me to my new middle school, I started having second guesses about myself. Wondering if I should make friends at all, or just be completely silent, my thoughts were broken up when Melissa pulled up into the middle school. It was a white building that was shaped like a U and had 2 floors with 2 extra building, the P.E. and library most likely. The main office was the gateway to the school and already had groups of kids in groups talking. The school had some red pillars to support the stairs and such. Overall a nice done building that looked cool. To me though, it was my next nightmare. As Melissa and I walked to the main office to get all the paperwork sorted out I took a seat down and just tried to relax. A thought came to my head and I asked Melissa.

"Hey don't they usually give us the schedule right now?" I asked

"I asked the school to hand one over just for good measure" she said

I slumped back in my chair and just waited. After about ten minutes, Melissa said that her work here was done and she was heading home. I then stood up and the assistant principal began to talk to me and lead me to the next room.

"Ok angel, we are going to have someone show you around to your new classes and such. Are you nervous?"

"Oh me? Never." I said

She smiled than talk to some other staff. After a while she said to wait here and someone will show me around the school. About five minutes later, a girl came along. She had black teared up jeans, a red tank top with black jacket, red Nike shoes, white skin and dark hair that went down to her shoulders. She looked around and noticed me.

"Are you De Angelo?" she asked

I just nodded my head

"My name is Mercy, Come on I'll show you around"

She stood up and walked out the room and I followed her. She began the tour and explained where and what everything was and such. I wasn't really paying too much attention. I never said a word the whole time, just nodding and shaking my head. At the end she finally turned around to look at me and said

"So what do you do think?" she asked

I just shrugged

"Well look, I can understand being shy and all but I promise I don't bite. Communication is what makes friends. Soooo if you don't want to be the weird guy in the corner say something.

I thought about that maybe making friends was not such a bad idea. Just don't get super close that's all.

"Thanks for the tour Mercy, I just don't know if I'll fit in so I thought staying quiet was a good idea." I said

She smiled "That's ok. Were in the same grade and we have 3 classes together so hopefully you're not the weird guy in the corner and we can be friends." She turned her back and walked away to the main office. I headed for breakfast and got some of the nastiest eggs and bread I've ever had in my life. I could smell others people terrible food too as well. I ate it and drank the chocolate milk and went back outside and sat on a bench to wait for classes to start. I looked at my schedule and I had math, science, robotics, lunch, language arts, P.E., culinary and civics. The bell rang and I put my hands to my ears and winced. After the sound ended I look at my schedule.

"Room 463, here we come." I whispered to myself

Most of the day was pretty uneventful, just the teacher explaining there was a new student and that etc. Though in culinary was the only class I noticed Mercy in. I sat down where I was told and waited for instructions. Our teacher Mrs. Green stood up and said

"Ok class, today were going to have a lab. We're going to make brownies, so who wants to make it?" she said

Some hands shot up but not mine. She then looked at me and said

"Angel, go to the back and make some brownies for the class please." She said

"but I don't know how to make brownies" I said

"You would only need one brain cell to know. The instructions are one the back and trust me its easy.

I knew somehow I would mess this up and the class would blame me. I needed help

"Can Mercy help me? I asked

She nodded her head.

As I headed to the back room, Mercy followed behind me. There was a metal looking tables with some ovens and microwaves and more. There was a red box that had the brownie material with some spoons and bowls.

"Ok, ill get some water and you fill the bowl with that brown stuff." She said

"Got it." I said

Once I was down, Mercy came over to the table as I stood next to her. She was about to pour the glass measuring cup into the bowl when it slipped out of her hand. It looked like it was about to shatter when I caught it with my hand, a centimeter away from the ground. I stood up and gave it to her.

"Be careful, I'd rather not step in glass and get my shoes wet." I said

She smiled "How did you do that? You moved so quick and awesome! Thanks, Mrs. Green would have killed me if I broke it." She said

"Nah don't thank me" I said

After mixing some other ingredients and measuring the liquid and such, she told me I can mix it all together. She handed me a wooden spoon and I began to mix very quickly.

"Whoa dude, relax" she said as she put her hand on mine and took control of it. She began to stir quick but not as fast as me. The whole time her hand was on mine and I did not mind. After that she poured the bowl into a pan that would go in the oven. We both looked at our work.

"This looks like pudding topped with chocolate chips with a tornado effect" I said

"Yeah but it will taste great watch." She said as she took the pan and put it in the oven, and she accidentally burned her pinkie.

"Ow Angel look!" she said. I turned over to her and saw her injury. It didn't look bad or good ether. As I saw the class watching a cooking show I had an idea.

"Hey just watch the show, get your mind off it." I said

"How Is Chopped going to help me? She said a little angrily

"Trust me ok? I'm trying to make a friend."

"Ok, ok fine" she said

I grabbed her wrists gently and started to take her pain away. I could bare it and I took all of it in matter of seconds. She turned back at from the Tv and said

"How did you do that?" she asked

"uhhh…oh I read somewhere that human contact can make people feel better" I said

"Well thanks" she said as we both headed back to our tables and watched Chopped. After about 20 min our brownies were done and the class began to ate them. When I bit into the brownie, I looked at Mercy and raised my eyebrows at her. The brownie tasted good, just a little too hard. After a bit the bell rang and we went to our next period. Not much more happened. I went home on my bus and headed to my room. I threw my book bag down next to my bed. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I had at least one friend so I guess I'm not the weird guy in the corner. Scott came in and we talked

"So how was school?" he asked

"Could have been worse" I said

"Yeah well believe school can be a nightmare."

"Let's hope I don't have any dreams lately."

"Yeah well…"  
"Yeah well Scott, when are we going after the Calaveras?"

"We?"

"What you're not going to help?

"Kill people? Of course not"

"Murders Scott, there's a difference"

"So what makes you different then?"

"They are NOT innocent!" I said standing up and looking right at him

"Nether are you!"

I took a step back as there was a pause

"So I'm just a 10 year old murder? I whisper. I guess Stiles was right" I say waling past him

"Wait angel". He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. That's not what I meant. I'm saying if you kill them you won't be."

"So what am I supposed to do!?" I said raising my voice

"We find them and lock them up in a jail or something. Not kill." He said calmly

I was frustrated. Frustrated because Scott was right, killing was wrong. The feeling of power and evilness is not something I liked after Gerard. I laid back down on my bed.

"You…You're right. I should never question my alpha, I'm sorry Scott." I said

"My alpha?" he said

"Scott you punched me once in the chest that made me cough blood, you have earned my respect."

"Yeah sorry about that"

"That's ok Scott. So if I capture and not kill the Calaveras you will help?

"We all will."

"I can't do this without you so deal"

Sorry about mixing the names up together, when I edited it I did not realize that. Also fixed a few other things and stuff. I'm thinking maybe writing 2 more ch and then skip school to the summer and the hunt begins for revenge! Let me know at u guys think. Plz review and like and and that junk


	5. Chapter 5: Show me more

Ch. 5: Show me more

About a month has passed. Life was good. I was getting along with Mercy very well, even getting her number, texting her very often late at night, and even hanging out at my house every once in a while. Nothing romantic between us to define me and her but I was hoping that would change soon. Derek was training with me almost every day, telling me my anger was the key to strength and saying I needed it if I was to beat the Calaveras. Stiles and Lydia were teaching me many things and making me smarter overall. Maliah was of course teaching me about tracking skills since she was even better at Scott at that to find the Calaveras if they were hiding. I was helping too, helping Liam control the full moon without having to speak and some wolf tricks when Scott was busy. We were all helping each other, and it was awesome! Then Maliah, Scott, Isaac, and Liam went to Mexico to look for some clues on where the Calaveras were. I wanted to go but Mellissa would not let me. She said I should focus on school and my friends. As long as they did not get hurt, I can live with that.

I was in my room sitting in my chair with Mercy on my bed sitting on it reading a civics book with a pencil in her mouth. I had the homework in my hands on a folder but I was not paying too much attention to the work. I started thinking about Mercy and how pretty I thought she looked in that blue tank top and black short shorts with her hair below her shoulders. She was smart, funny and even feisty at times. She was…..

"Pierce you listening? We have to get ready for the test on Friday and you look like you're not focusing" she said a little irritated

"I'm sorry I'm just a little distracted" I said

"About what?" she said

"I….really wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you involved with my issues and trust me; you wouldn't be able to handle it"

"You are an issue and I can handle you pretty well" she said with a grin on her face

I smiled. She had a point

"Look, I'm not telling you to protect you, which I know sounds stupid and unbelievable but…..you trust me right?"

"Of course I do but, I just want to know you 100%."

"I'm not sure you would like me if you knew me 100%."

"So how much do I know you then?" she asked raising her voice

"Like…60%?

"You know me like 99% Angel. You think that's fair?" she said standing up

"No of course not, I….I just can't tell you."

"I know something is up with you Angel. You can tackle players in football twice your size, you can move so fast and your reflexes…..if you're on drugs that doesn't matter to me."

"It's not that"

"Then what is it!?" she said very loudly

I didn't answer. I wanted to tell her so badly but I couldn't. I felt like the biggest jerk alive and I knew that she had a point. I was being unfair but I had a reason right?

She got impatient and walked by me out the door and slammed it hard. I lie down on my bed and felt awful. I looked at my hands and grew my claws and looked at them. I made a fist and pushed the nails in to hurt myself and cause me to bleed. I deserved it I thought. Next time I see her I will tell her.

The next day was a Friday and I was not exactly ready for my civics test. I was at breakfast eating alone at my table when I looked over and I saw Mercy sitting with her girlfriends, she usually sits with me but I guess she's still mad at me about yesterday. I could smell her anger and sadness. I knew I definitely had to tell her after that. The bell rang and I headed to math.

After class I went to Mercy's locker to talk to her. As soon as she saw me she slammed he locker shut and turned and walked away. Great I thought.

I tried to get her to talk to me but every time she saw me she left the area quickly. Though I knew 8th period would be my chance to talk to her since I sit right next to her. I would just tell her even if she didn't talk back.

8th period came and I took a seat. Mercy sat down as well but she didn't look at me. The teacher went off to explain about propaganda and what not but I could care less.

"Mercy I promise to tell you all about me 100% if you meet me at my house after school ok?" I asked

She did not say a word and made no sigh that I even said a word. I slumped back in my seat and took a deep breath. I hope she at least was thinking about it. I started day dreaming when she slipped me a note that said

"I'll come over but u better tell me got it? Or your dead." Next to the words was a face a big x on it.

I just nodded my head at her and gulped nervously. I guess I have to now.

"I hope you guys studied for the test, it's not an easy one." Mr. Smith said as he handed out our test

I wasn't really prepared for the test and once I finished it, I knew I failed. All I could think about was how I was going to tell her what I am. After about 30 minutes, our teacher passed them back out and I got a 49. I showed it to Mercy and she laughed covering her mouth. She shows me her and she got a 83. She stuck out her tongue at me. I smiled; hopefully we were back the way we were. Though I know we won't be after I told her. The bell rang and our teacher dismissed us and I headed to my bus.

I sat down on my bed and was playing some games on my phone when about 2 hours later my doorbell rang. I smelled her from a long shot and heard her and knew what was coming. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs to open the door. Once I opened it she grabbed my hand and led me to my room and locked the door. She pushed me on my bed and she sat down in my chair.

"Talk now." She demanded

"Ok but you won't believe me at first." I said

She just stared at me

"I'm a werewolf."

She just laughed. "Seriously? How stupid do you think I am?" She said as she threw up her hands

"I can show you."

"Yeah suuuuure." she said

"Hold out your hands" I said

She hesitated at first put held out her palms. I put mine on top of her and let my nails grow to deadly sharp claws. She gasped at first and looked at me,

"How….how did you…"

"I would not lie to you Mercy, I am a wolf."

"Show me more"

"I…ok

I glowed my red eyes and looked into her eyes, her mouth was wide open in shock and she looks amazed, I don't blame her, it must be a lot to take in. We were still holding hands when she said

"More"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head very quickly.

I turned into a full wolf growing hair on my face, my ears becoming sharper and faced being mushed. I roared loudly facing my celling to show off a little. After I changed back and looked at her. She looked confused beyond belief. Though she puts her hand on my cheek and rubs it a little.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? That was…..AWESOME!"

I gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"This is great! It must be awesome to have special powers. I wish I could be a werewolf" she said excitedly

I took a deep breath and told her everything. My pack being killed, meeting Scott and the others, killing Gerrard, and now looking for the Calaveras. I told her all about the werewolf facts, omega, beta, and alpha. I told her it can be rewarding at times but you go through a lot of pain. Afterwards she was speechless.

"Oh my god…Angel I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. I wish I could help."

I grinned "That's ok. I am getting over it and you have been helping me in that department. Now that you now me 100% what's that 1% you're hiding from me?" I asked

She blushed "Oh uhhh…its stupid never mind." She said letting go of my hand

"Want to know another werewolf secret? We can tell when people lie." I whispered

"How?" she asked

"Your heartbeat rises slightly and that means you're lying. So I'm going to ask you a question. What are your feelings for me?"

Her cheeks were a bright red and she looked down at the floor.

"Just friends." She said too quickly

"Lier." I said listening closely to her heartbeat

"Ok fine… I like you ok? There happy?"

"Why?" I asked

"See? That right there is why. You are cute and you don't even know it which makes you even more cutter. God I hate you" she said happily

I blushed too. I liked being complimented and it made me feel nice too.

"Well I like you too" I said

"You, you do?" she asked

I nodded my head. There was an awkward silence for a bit

"This is the part where you kiss me dumbass" she said

"Oh uhhh…sorry" I said

She stood up from her chair and I got up from the bed and leaned it. Her lips felt sweet and the touch sent an electric show down my spine which I loved. It was about a three second kiss and I pulled back.

She then whispered in my ear

"Me and you, were together got it?" she said

I nodded my head

She smiled and her phone rang. She saw it and said

"It's my mom; I got to go home now. Can we hang out tomorrow?" she asked

"Oh yeah definitely" I said

"Great see you then." She kissed me quickly, picked up her bag and left.

I sat down on my bed and my phone rang. It was a text from Scott, it said

"Back from Mexico, meet at Derek's place we got news"

I looked at it and stuffed it in my pocket and ran out my house heading to Derek's loft

Next ch will have some action I think. If not nxt 4 sure. Plz review! Thx and I do appreciate you a lot seth!

"


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening my power

Ch. 6: Awakening my power

I was in Derek's loft sitting on his steps to the front entrance. This building was always cold and had a bad vibe to it. It sometimes sent a shiver down my spine because a part of me could sense what has happened here before. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Maliah were in the room. Derek was staring out his window; Scott and Kira were sitting together in a pillar, and Maliah and Stiles were sitting together in a pillar across Scott and Kira.

"So basically when we got there it was a ghost town, zero trace of a sign that they were there, and they were there." Said Maliah

"I think they know you're still alive so they're hiding from you" said Stiles standing up and pointing a finger at me

"Why would they hide from me?" I said

"Maybe they know something you don't" said Derek still looking out the window

"Ether way how do we find them? That was our only lead" said Stiles sounding out of hope

"Maybe not, I remember when I bit Liam; the Calaveras came to us, so if me or Angel bite someone we can draw them to us but….I don't want to bite anyone" Scott saying

"Well we don't have to force anyone, just someone who is willing" I said

"Who would want to be a werewolf to help us hunt down Werewolf hunters?" asked Kira

She had a point. I didn't really know anyone who would want to risk their life to help me except for maybe Mercy but that could equal her death. Derek was still staring out the window as if something was on his mind and I wish I knew.

"Derek what are you thinking?" I asked

"Nothing just…bad ideas" he said his face

"Well when we decide what to do let me know, for now I'm going to go home." I said

With that I left Derek's cold and dusty loft walking away to my house.

The next day I wake up from my bed and check my phone seeing that its 1 PM and some text messages from Deaton saying he wanted to see me. I wake up; brush my teeth, dress and head out to animal clinic on an empty stomach.

"So Angel I was wondering if you would like to work for me, I understand you are young but in the meantime there are some things I would like to discuss with you, and teach you some tricks." Said Deaton

"How much money we talking?" I asked trying my luck

"8 dollars an hour, how's that sound?" he said smiling

He could have offered me 2 dollars an hour and I still would have taken the job. I wanted to learn more about everything really.

"Deal" I said as we shook hands

As my first job at the clinic I had to clean all the dog and cat cages and refill them with food and water which took about 40 minutes. Later Deaton began to teach me all about medical treatment and not just for animals but for humans as well. I then had to learn all the different medical utensils from a book that were used constantly which I had trouble learning since they just looked like a bunch of sharp tools. After about 4 hours of this Deaton said he wanted to talk to me. He was standing across the main operating table while I was on the other.

"Do you know that some werewolf's have special abilities?" He asked

I nodded my head hoping he knew how to unlock mine

"No two wolves, unless from the same family tree, have had the special same power. Derek's mother Talia could turn into an actual wolf, Peter could turn into a monstrous werewolf, and the twins could fuse their bodies into one, doubling their strength. What do you have Angel?" he asked

I told him the truth "I don't know" I said

He grinned "Well, usually you discover your power after some time or an important even occurred. For Scott it took him quite some time. Since the moment he was bitten he began to change into a true alpha, and as that began his special ability began to develop as well. It took him about 2 years I believe"

"2 years!?" I asked

"Maybe more, though for you it might be shorter."

"Why do you say that? I asked crossing my arms

"Whatever you do when you find the Calaveras, it could trigger it perhaps. It could be awakening your power." He said

"Awakening my power…" I whispered

"Maybe where your future lies with your new partner could affect that as well." He said

How did he know that I had a girlfriend? He kind of makes me nervous of all the things he does know.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" I asked

He shook his head

I frowned. I was impatient. I really wanted to know what this bubble was that was building up inside of me and when it would burst. I needed answers

"So who do you plan on biting?" he asked having a disappointed expression

"No ideas yet but I'm hoping someone comes along" I said not really surprised that he knew that as well.

"I hope no one comes along" he says as he walks into the other room putting on his blue surgical gloves.

For the next hour Scott came and we worked together on treating some dogs and cats. Afterwards I headed to the woods to clear my mind. I sat down on a clearing my legs hanging on a rock that Derek showed me once. It felt nice. The wind blowing, the leaves rustling behind me, the cricket's making their sound and the best part the moon. I felt so calm and relaxed as if this is where I belonged. I was almost tempted to just run out there, and be free be…animal. My thoughts were shattered as I heard footsteps but not my focus. I was still staring at the moon as Mercy walked up behind me. She sat down and her feet were dangling as well as she put her head against my shoulder.

"Full moon" she whispered

I nodded my head

"Your eyes are so beautiful when their your real color" she said noticing they were red

I didn't really agree but did not want to say anything at the moment. I was just trying to relax and focus on the moon.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Just promise me you will stay out of all this ok?" I said holding my pinky.

She wrapped it around my pinky warmly with her own and nodded her head, for the next half an hour we just sat next to each other not saying a word. Then I kissed her and simply walked away heading home.

As I was walking home in the sidewalk of this cold, quiet and spooky night, I heard something behind me. It sounded as if it was something being put into place. I looked at the direction it came from, a dark bushy area and just stared confusingly. Then as quick as thunder, a dart shot out from the dark and I caught it. It was cold in my hands and I felt sick after touching it. I smashed it with my hands and threw it on the ground and went to investigate. Then it happened. An impact to my left lower knee, and it felt like a stab with acid tip. I looked at it and cursed.

"Wolf's bane bullet" I said

All my senses felt drained and out of reach. I suddenly felt exhausted and knew I had to get out of there. Thought it was too late. Another dart shot out, this time it hit me in the right shoulder. I collapsed trying to howl for help but all that came out was a whimper of a young alpha.

I found myself in a chair, hands tied behind my back and legs tied to the legs of the chair. My vision was blurry at first but then it all became clear. I was in a room that reminded me of the first Saw movie those two guys were stuck in, white bloody, room with almost nothing to describe except for the large slide able doors that were much like Derek's loft doors. Then it hit me. I felt the pain and realized I was shot and it felt like it was burning water coursing in my veins causing me to sweat. I was familiar with this bullet and knew that a beta had 48 hours…and alpha had maybe..

Then the doors open and an old woman came in with a wooden chair of her own. She had red hair, simple black dress that looked more like something to wear at a funeral. She set down the chair backwards and sat on it looking right at me. She studied my face for a while and I thought she was wondering what I would look like in 48-60 hours. I was terrified but I did not want her to know that so I put on a brave face.

"So this little boy thought he could take me down? I don't agree with you young man" she said laughing

"Let me out of this chair and I can disappoint you." I said growling

She smiled "So kids like to play games right? Why don't we play one of my games?" she said

"Not a fan of bingo" I said

She laughed. "Oh no, I have something better in mind." She said as she pulled out a pistol and loaded it with wolfs bane bullets.

"I will ask you simple questions. You answer and I don't shoot you. How's that sound?" she said

I was scared out of my mind. Each bullet that she loaded made me sweat a gallon but I tried to look brave and not show her an ounce of fear. I looked at her with a smile and said

"Sure"

"So, why do you want to kill me?" she said

"You killed me and my pack for no reason! You think you let one wolf away and he won't come for you? Oh lady, when I get out of this chair I am going to kil…

I felt a similar feeling. Burning piercing pain that almost made me want to cry, I looked at her and saw smoke from her pistol, she had shot me in the shoulder. I roared in pain

"I don't really like that answer. Now you have at least half the time you did before and please talk to me nicely or I will teach you some manners. It was also for a very good reason, Understand?" she said yelling at the last part

It took all my strength to nod my head

"Good, now who else is after me?"

"I …I don't know" I whispered

She pointed the gun at me

" **I would rethink your answer." She said**

If she shot me again, that was it. I was dead. What do I do now? I was freaking out and breathing heavily. I was frightened beyond belief. I felt so alone….so abandoned. The brave face was gone

"I swear to god I don't know." I said quickly

"God will not help you" she said still pointing it at me

"I can though" said a voice from behind the woman.

The man dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with buttons and khaki pants stepped down the steps and as quick as any wolf I had ever seen, he killed her slashing her throat. I didn't really understand what happened but I asked

"Who are you?"

He had a sheepish grin and said "Deucalion"

End

So sorry for the delay of stories, I really am trying and these next ch will be really good promise. Plese review and tell me what angels wolf power should be!


	7. Chapter 7: Switching Allegiances

Ch 7: Switching Allegiances

We talked and he explained who he was after he unloaded the gun and took the bullets and burned them into my wounds. I felt revitalized and back to normal and I easily removed the restraints from the chair and I stood up.

"Feeling well?" he asked

"Yes, though I know you didn't save me out of the kindness of your heart. What do you want?"

"Simple. Join me."

"I'm sorry but I already have a pack that I am pretty committed to. Is there anything else you want? I mean you saved my life so I do owe you."

He shook his head. "The offer is always on the table if you decide to reconsider. If you want to find me I will be in beacon hills, just howl."

"Thank you Deucalion." I said

He simply turned and left. I examined the body noticed the five slashes across her neck, the blood just drooling off and spreading across the floor. I spit on her body and walked away to the next room. I took in where I was, a bar with more dead bodies then I could count. Each one had a gun sprawled on the floor but no bullets. Did Deucalion kill all these men before they could pull the trigger? He's fast and strong. He must have really wanted me in his pack. I felt bad that he went through all this trouble just for me and I turned him down. I decided to leave before someone else dies. I headed to beacon hills and get out of this Mexican hell hole.

I opened the doors and found Liam laying down on the couch. He looked startled when he saw me and got up quickly and rushed over to me.

"Angel? You're here! Where the hell where you? We were looking for you man! What happened?" he said nervously

"It's a long story. Call off the search for me and tell them I'm home. I'll tell them the whole story,"

"Ok but something happened that you're not going to like."

I frowned "What is it?"

Liam did not want to tell me what happened that was bad, but he said he would show me instead. Liam called Scott and the rest of them to tell them the good news. Minutes later Scott and Mercy came. I wondered why and thought this had something to do with the bad thing. Mercy ran up with a smile and hugged me and instantly I knew something was wrong. She smelled different and felt weird. I pushed her away and realized

"You're…a wolf" I whispered

Her smile faded and she looked stunned as she took a step back. Scott stepped up and talked

"I did this but only because we had no lead on how to find you and she begged me because she knew it might have been the only way to find you."

All I heard was excuses. I was so mad. Scott bit her and she promised me she wouldn't get involved. She lied. I pointed a staggering finger at her

"You lied to me. You said you would stay out of this, I trusted you!"

"It's not her…" Scott started to say

That was enough. I couldn't stand to hear ether of their voices. I charged and tackled Scott going in for his waist and hearing a loud thud on the ground and hearing him groan. I was too quick for him and I caught him by surprise. I was on top of Scott when I raised my claws to strike at his throat when I felt grabbed by the shoulders and I was thrown to the other side of the room on the wall to my back. I was on the floor on my stomach and I got up and looked at them. Scott was still on his back in shock in what had happened. Mercy hands were shaking and she put them up to her face and looked at them.

"I'm so sorry Angel I…I didn't mean to! I can't control this yet, I just reacted."

I got up and brushed myself off and looked at her with a blank stare and said calmly.

"You're right, you can't and you can never control it. You don't understand but now you're a target for all psychopath's in Beacon hills that are attracted to this place. The bite is a curse. Not a gift. Good luck controlling it."

I walked past both of them. I was about to open the door when Scott was about to put his hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and caught his wrist, crushing it causing him to wince.

"You are not my Alpha Scott McCall, and if I see you ever again, I can assure you I'm going to win round two." I yelled and I let go of his hand and I left Derek's loft

I was an omega once again and the feeling sucked. I decided to do the only option I had. I went to find Deucalion and get stronger again as a pack. I did what he told me to do. I went into the woods and howled loud enough for everyone in Beacon hills to hear. Soon after he came and I was leaning against a tree with my arms folded. He just stood out in the open as the cold breeze hit us, leaves rustling and best of all, the peace and quiet.

"What changed your mind so rapidly?" he asked

"Nothing to dwell on, so is it just the two of us?" I asked kind of disappointed

"No, we another one named Kali who is quite special. She came back from the dead.

The only way a wolf comes back from the dead is if an alpha performs a forbidden ritual that drains little of the alphas power. The wolf comes back but is weak for some time but eventually goes back to normal. Still the dead need to stay dead and bringing back a zombie is wrong. I began to have my doubts of Deucalion but threw those thoughts out of my head.

"So where will I be staying? I don't think I can go back with Scott anymore." I said

"An abandoned mall, perhaps it's not the most pleasing environment but it will have to do."

We began to take a walk in the woods and chat. The more Deucalion talked, the smarter I found him. His vocabulary was pretty good and he seemed to know just about everything we talked about. We started talking about my parents and the Calaveras since many were still alive.

"Finding them will prove quite a challenge, though if we capture the girl the Calaveras will surely show up. Without her there will be not a chance to find them because once they find the bodies they will flee into hiding for a while. Still, they have a code they must respect. Find the girl and bring her to me and you get what you want."

"What do you want?" I asked

"To redesign my pack and have it stronger than it was before." He said

I wasn't even sure if that was possible. Stiles once told me about the alpha pack and that if it was not for Jennifer, they would have never stood a chance. If Deucalion wants to be stronger than before, were going to need more alphas and more training.

"So what's our first move?" I asked as we both stopped walking and looked at each other

"Try to hit me." He said

I was kind of hesitant to do so but I didn't want to seem weak or soft to him, so I raised my palm and pushed it forward to his chest as fast as I could but, it seemed like he saw it a mile away. He raised his palm to match mine and he began to push it forward. My whole arm was shaking as I tried to hold back his palm, but it felt like I was trying to push through a diamond wall. I got my left hand and swung it at his ribs but he caught it the moment it was in motion, then simply head-butted me. I staggered backwards and held my hand to my face. Everything was blurry for a second as hid head felt as hard as iron. I then regained my focus and thought for a second. It was like he knew my move before I did. I decided to slip into the shadows and try to get him by surprise. I climbed a tree on the top and jumped from one to another. Soon I was right above him and was about to jump on him when he said

"The shadows only conceal your body, not your scent." He said

Then he looked up right at my eyes. I didn't know what to do. He faster than me and he can see right through my stealth. Hand to hand was suicide. So I jumped down and looked at him

"I give up" I said sadly

"You're a very fast wolf, though you need to be much faster if you wish to defeat the Calaveras. First, I teach you how to mask your scent, then you get smarter, then stronger, and you go for the Calaveras.

"You're not going to help?"

"I will help prepare you, but no more than that."

"What will you do in the meantime?"

"Look for some alphas to contribute to our effort."

"What effort?"

"The effort to get a true alpha in our pack."


	8. Chapter 8: The Warning gibbous

Ch 8: Guidance

I was stuck with Kali while Deucalion was gone. We were at the mall that was extremely dusty and looked busted to a new level. I was sitting on the escalator staircase while Kali was on the other side. I was just looking at my hands and making fists, back and forth. Kali never even looked at me yet, she seemed distant. It was dark and blue with a sense of loneliness in the air, I decided to break that.

"How are you?" I asked not looking at her

She didn't answer

"I uhhhh…. Can't imagine what it feels like to be back from the dead. I'm sorry for you. Maybe you can be different now and we can be better."

"I can't be better. I can NEVER be better." She said gritting her teeth

"After a while you can start feeling yourself again and you can be normal."

She didn't say anything. She looked lost and confused. Maybe she didn't want to come back, I know I wouldn't want to. The nightmares she would have would break her if they didn't stop. That was one side effect of the ritual. She must feel alone, I can feel it. I decided to move a little closer to her and she frowned at me. I looked and saw her hands were on her lap, I slowly put my hands on top of hers.

"I know you're alone and scared. I'm not like Deucalion, you can talk to me. We also do have to get along so let's get to know each other."

Her frown slowly melted and she gave a little smile. Then she spun her feet to the left and pointed her toe claws against my throat. I swallowed hard thinking I was an idiot, it was centimeters from my throat. Then she got my hand and ripped it away from hers.

"Touch me again, and you're going to lose your head." She said still smiling

"Sorry won't happen again." I said in a squeaky voice

I then moved away from her and for a while we did not speak. Then kali got up and ripped my ring from the rope around my neck. For a second I wasn't really sure what had just happened because I was so mad, I got up and my eyes glowed red.

"If you know what's best for you, you're going to give it back" I said my voice rising

She bent down on her knees and jumped down to the middle of the mall and turned around and looked at me with the ring on her ring finger. Then she got her claws and scratched the floor making a spiral.

"Know what this means?" she said

"An empty threat?" I said

She smiled. "Why don't you come see how empty it is down here?"

I looked at her for a second. It was like she was trying to get me mad, maybe this was part of the training or maybe she was just a hot bitch. Either way I was going to get that ring back if I have to take it from her dead body. I jumped down close to her and a second from impact I punched the ground and the whole floor vibrated and cracked. I looked up at her as a full wolf and said.

"Last chance, give it back or I will bite your finger off." I said

"With your little baby teeth I'd love to see you try." She said

We charged at each other. It was pretty embarrassing what happened. She broke my arm in less than four seconds by me trying to swing on her and she grabbing me by my wrist and completely snapped her whole arm to the right making my right arm completely useless. It felt like jelly, all lifeless and too easy to move. I roared in pain and fell to the floor on my back holding my broken arm. She then got on top of me and before she could react I clutched her face and something strange happened. I suddenly got stronger and hade a surge of energy, I looked at my arms and saw black veins being transferred from Kali to me. I then head butted her and she got off me. I stood up and saw Kali staring at me with an expression I didn't think I would ever see on her. Fear, she was holding her face with her hand and she looked weaker, she had slight bags under her eyes and a slight wrinkle on her chin.

"What did you do to me?' she said gasping for breath

I was confused. I looked at my wrists and the black veins were gone, maybe I imagined it and Kali was just messing with me or maybe…I sucked the life out of her just a little bit and I got stronger. I'm not sure but next thing I know kali is walking towards me and I blinked and activating my eyes. Kali stopped and looked even more scared then before. She pointed a shaky finger at me and said

"Your eyes, what the hell?" she said

I blinked thinking maybe something would happen but nothing did. I didn't understand what was happening and a part of me was scared. I rushed to Kali and grabbed her shoulders and looked her in right in the eyes so close to mine.

"What about my eyes, what's wrong with them?" I yelled

Her eyes widened and then they shut and she collapsed. I got down and put two fingers on her neck to feel a pulse, and I did. I listened closely for a steady heartbeat and I did. So she just fainted out of fear? I looked around to look for maybe a mirror or something. I found a sharp piece of glass and looked into it and saw nothing but my same old red eyes. Maybe Kali was so scared she just imagined it? I didn't know but now I have a body I got to carry. I walked to Kali and swiped and took the ring from her and put it on.

"Take this from me again and you will have something to be really scared of". I whispered and picked her up and took her to her to the top of the abandoned mall. Once I was there I set her on her bed and placed her and waited for her to wake up. It took about an hour and a half and she woke up. Then I noticed something. The bags under her eyes were gone and the wrinkle as well.

"What happened?" she asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing, you said something about my eyes but nothing about them looked different." I said

She sighed. "Your eyes were exactly like the warning gibbous, the first moon phase and the white side of the moon was red and the other part was black. I saw it in your eyes.

"Why?" I asked

"Deucalion explained this to me once, this power where each moon phase gives you a different power and this only happens when you latch on to another alpha and strip them off their power. It is only temporary but if you do it at night its more effective. The power that you did on me is called the slumber eye. It can make the victim fall asleep if you look into their eyes very closely. It also gives the victim nightmares. If you sucked the life out of me more and looked at me I might have slept for 3 days if you did it at night with even more horrifying nightmares."

"So what are the other powers?" I asked

"That's for you to figure out and for me to see the fireworks." She said

"How do you know all this? I thought every alpha gets a special power."

"It was probably passed down" she said

I thought for a second "So Deucalion knows my mom or dad?"

"I don't know, maybe he knows of them." I said

"So why is it not a combination of their powers?"

"She might have died before she unlocked it and you only took it from your father, or maybe she's half a wolf, I don't know there are too many factors to consider."

"How did it feel when I took that power from you?" I asked

"Like I just rolled out of bed and I was weary and tired."

"I felt the complete opposite, like I just red ten cans of red bull."

She laughed. I didn't know that was possible.

"When I did that, you had bags and wrinkles and now they are gone."

"Werewolves have much longer spam of lives and my body realized the bags and wrinkle was unnatural and it wasn't ready for them to appear. So my heling powers got rid of them."

"All this time I thought of what my one special power was; now you're telling me I could have eight?"

"It has cons, if you suck too much at once it could just backfire and the effect could happen on you. It's just like taking someone's pain away. I will admit though, you are special."

"How did I unlock it so early?"

"You didn't, for all we know you have unlocked 1/8 of it. It will develop and mature as long as you do."

"You seem so nice now, why were you such a jerk back there?"

"Orders from Deucalion, sorry about the whole ring thing, I just thought it would piss you off."

"Mission accomplished then." I said

She laughed again. I guess we can be normal.

Warning gibbous= Slumber eye which causes the victim to fall under a slumber of nightmares if one eye is looking too closely at another. Duration could be as much as 76 days without the user being extremely vulnerable to death


	9. Chapter 9: Alpha vs beta

Ch. 9: Alpha vs. beta

Me and Kali were taking a walk down the streets since the mall was not such a great environment. We could both smell all the dust and it made our nose feel clogged so we had to get out of there for a little while. It was a quiet night; all you could hear were the crickets and the owls doing what they do while I and Kali were having a chat about me. She seemed so fascinated by me whom I felt was a great feeling because no one really appreciated me or admired me.

"I go back to school tomorrow" I said

"Yeah so?" she said

"I have to see Mercy and I don't really want to see her since last time we met she threw me against a wall." I said quietly

"How did a beta, a new born beta by the way, get her hands on you?" She asked

"I let her throw me; I didn't want to hurt her so I just let it happened."

It was quiet for a while since I started thinking back about Mercy and Scott. I can't believe I actually thought I belonged to them, to their pack. I am such an idiot for thinking that and I won't make that same mistake again.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" she asked

I didn't say anything because I was ashamed of the answer. Yes I did and I hated myself for still liking her but I knew eventually it would fade away because some of it already has. I knew for certain that if she got in my way, I will hurt her.

"You need to forget about them, there not as heroic as you might think."

"What are you talking about?"

"They have all done some bad things before, just remember that. It's not always all black and white."

I thought about what she said. I think she was trying to say that were all a little bit bad so don't think there always the good guys.

"Let's head back; I want to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow since I have a feeling something is going to happen."

We headed back to the mall and I went to bed. I woke up, went to school, ate breakfast and just had a normal day. That's until P.E. came along. We were outside and all the boys on one field and all the girls on another. We were playing football and I was playing great as usual but there were some rumors I was using steroids so I decided to start playing less great. Once we were done coach blew his whistle and we headed to the locker rooms. Then I realized I forgot something, my jacket that I left on the field. I went back to the field alone and got my jacket but when I bent over to pick it up; I knew there was someone behind me. I stood up and knew there were eyes on my back. I didn't want to look at her.

"Angel we need to talk. I'm sorry for what I did at the apartment, but you need to come back with us."

"I don't need to do anything and I don't take orders from a beta." I said still not turning around

"Stiles told me what Deucalion does. If you stay with him he will turn you into a monster. That's not who you are, you belong with us. You belong with me.

I turned around and looked at her and laughed. I started walking towards her and when I was close enough I whispered

"A monster is a person out of nature, someone who doesn't belong. To you guys I may seem like a monster but this is where I belong. Stay out of my way or you will have nightmares."

I walked past her and she did something that I just could not believe. She stabbed my back with her claws. I didn't even realize it happened until I choked up a little blood and she threw me across the field. I landed with a thud and groaned.

"I am not going to let Deucalion change you. I know who you are. They have already convinced that you're a monster when that's a lie. They are just going to use for your power. I will break you if I have to if that makes you come back with us!"

I coughed more blood but this time into my hands. My back hurt from the land and I was surprised she would go this far for me. I warned her though that I would hurt her if she got in my way. My eyes got red and I started to grow facial hair and claws. I roared out of anger looking right into her eyes. She looked a little scared and I noticed a drop of sweat trickle down from her forehead. I ran at her and she put up her hands but that was what I wanted. She swung with her fist and I caught it, then she swung with her other fist and I caught it as well and I held them both.

"Got you." I said

I head butted her and she staggered backwards. I jumped in midair and superman punched her right in the jaw. I heard a crack and I knew I broke her jaw, but I didn't stop there. Once she was on the ground I just kept hitting her and hitting her with my fist right in her face. Soon she was covered in so much blood and I couldn't even recognize her. Then a hand caught my fist inches away from her face. It was Scott. He pushed me back in the chest hard and just looked at me with an angry stare. I looked at Mercy and she was unconscious and her eyes were closed. Then the bell rang and I was about to leave but I decided to say something

"She came at me Scott, I warned her and that's the price she deserves." I said

"The price for trying to save a friend is THIS?!" he yelled pointing at her

I didn't say anything. I just walked away knowing she won't be back up on her feet for a while. I put on my jacket and left.

Warning gibbous= Slumber eye which causes the victim to fall under a slumber of nightmares if one eye is looking too closely at another. Duration could be as much as 76 days without the user being extremely vulnerable to death


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt or be hurt

Ch. 10: Hurt or be hurt

"You did what?" Kali said

I had just explained what happened at the school today. The fight between me and Mercy at the field and Scott coming to her rescue, we were both just walking in the middle of the day in Beacon hills streets.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"She just got me mad." He said

She nodded her head "Because she was right about you and what you might become?"

I didn't answer and I didn't have to because she is right. If I have to become a monster in order to figure out about my past, then so be it. Maybe when I am done investigating my parents death I can go back to them. I won't hold my breath for that though.

"They will probably get a little bit of revenge for what you did. You don't injure a wolf and expect the rest of the pack to sit around and do nothing. You better watch your back." She said with a grin

"You are not going to help me if that happens? What a pack we are."

Her face melted and she had a serious look on her face

"You did this, not me. I am not going to babysit you for your stupid actions."

"In my defense it was self-defense." I said chuckling

"Let's see if you can keep that smile when they beat you apart."

She ran off and left me in the dust. She had a point though, I might be in serious trouble so I better watch my back, and she also made it clear that in this situation I am an omega against a pack.

The next day in school I had a free period and I was in the gym in the top row of the bleachers. In the gym there were two double doors on the left and right side. There were six basketball hoops but only two were majors ones. I was doing some homework for some math that was due the next day when all of a sudden a fire alarm rang. I took an annoyed breath thinking that my one free period is down the drain. I started putting all my books in my backpack and I swung it around my shoulders and noticed something. I heard and smelled werewolves…. four of them and a fox.

They burst through open the doors on each side while the fire alarms were blaring. There was Scott, Maliah, Liam, and some old woman that I have never seen before. There was also Kira. I was threw my backpack to the side and took a seat on the top bleachers. Then Scott and Maliah got chains and tied up both doors meaning things could get ugly and Kali might really not help me. Then they both started walking to the middle of the court right on top of the school logo.

"Who's the old lady? Is she my replacement?" I said

"We are here to beat some sense of out you if we have to." Said Liam

"You can't beat us all." Said Maliah

If I can get my hands on Scott or that old lady I might have a chance, but I don't want to reveal my power yet ether but I will if I have to. I don't really want to get beat up by a bunch of werewolves, but I have an idea.

"You can come with us, and you won't get hurt, and I don't want to hurt you." Scott said

"The choice is yours Pierce." Said the old lady

I took a deep breath and stood up. I jumped all the way down and started walking towards Scott since he was in the front. Kira drew her katana and held it at her side just in case.

"Ok you win, I'll come back." I said as I extended my hand

Scott looked surprised but happy at the same time. He shook my hand and I smiled while he did because he fell right into my trap. I started to leech his power and it felt so right. Scott didn't know what was happening until he looked at my hands but by then it was too late. I blinked and I knew my eyes were different because Scott looked terrified. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed it forward and smiled. Then Scott collapsed and he fell to the ground. I moaned out loud of the pure energy I had. It was overwhelming and I felt stronger than ever

"SCOTT! What did you do to him?" Kira said kneeling and holding Scotts face

I shrugged "Must have been overjoyed by me coming back." I said looking at all of them smiling with my half red and black eyes. I then roared at all of them.

Kira slashed her sword at me, but I caught the blade with my hand and grasped it holding Kira. I threw the sword to the side and head butted Kira knocking her down. Both Kira and Liam charged me but before I even knew it, I had them both held up by the throats by my hands. I saw the old lady rushing towards me so I bashed both their heads together and threw them both at the old lady. She struggled to get them off them and was stuck. I was walking away when I heard a scrape of a sword off the ground. I looked behind my shoulders and saw Kira holding her sword and staring at me with anger.

"What's wrong with Scott!?" she demanded

I did not know how long Scott would be asleep but I knew it had to be at least a day. I thought of telling Kira he was going to be fine but I didn't want to give them information about my powers. I turned around and just held my hands up as if I was being arrested.

"It was your choice, to get hurt or to not get hurt. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt, that is your choice." I said pointing a claw at her

Then Kira did something desperate. She threw her sword at me like a spear and I took a side step and grabbed the middle of the blade with both hands and snapped it in half and threw the pieces to the side. I ripped apart the chains on the door and left the scene. As I was walking away I noticed something, my hands were bleeding with deep cuts, probably from Kira's sword by me catching it but I could not feel it. I smiled and headed out to the fields knowing torture won't work on me when I have this power.

"I can't believe it." She said

"No you can't, when I sucked on Scotts power it felt complete. Like I was a stronger and I was an.."

"Like an alpha." She said

I nodded my head. I had just explained to Kali what had happened in the school and how I handled all of them. We were at the mall on the furniture store with a few couches and beds still here. I was lying down on the bed while Kali was doing the same on the couch. Her toe claws were dangling over the couch, wiggling and dancing. Is it weird if I think that's cute?

"That old lady was an alpha. Who was she?" I asked

"Satomi but don't worry about her she's not important. What is important is Scott." She said

"An alpha is not important? Is that not the whole reason Deucalion if off? Leaving us to go find some alphas?" I said

"She won't join us if that's what you mean." She said staring at the celling

"So what makes Deucalion think that Scott will join us?"

She shrugged "Ask him when he gets back."

"What I really want to ask him is if he knew my parents because if he did, then he was holding back information. If that's the case, were going to have problems." I said

She laughed "Don't you think you a little over your head? Just because you took on two alphas and some betas does not mean you can take him on."

"I never said I was going to fight him, just an argument. Besides you taught me how to mask my scent and now I can be invisible to most wolves." I said

"Then you should dress like that." She said

I stood up from my bed and walked to her and stood over her.

"What?" I said looking down on her

"You should dress all black so eyesight is even harder way for them to detect you." She said looking at me

"I am not a ninja as much as I want to be." I said laughing

She shrugged "If you say so." She said laughing

I thought about what she said. What could go wrong?

"Ok fine, get me an outfit but I want an idea of what it will look like." I said

"Just like a jacket with a hoodie and a mask covering your mouth."

I kind of felt weird about this whole idea of being like an assassin werewolf but Kali seemed sure of herself. I just thought with my height they could recognize me but I guess that's the whole point. Don't let them see me, that sounds simple enough.

"It would suit you since you are one of the fastest wolfs probably alive."

"Suit me huh?" I said

"You know what I mean." She said she said

"Well how long will it take you to get your hands on one?" I asked

"Not long at all maybe a day or two."

"Then in the meantime I am going to train and if Deucalion is not back by that time, then I am off and am looking for answers for my deceased pack and my parents." I said

"Where are you going to start looking?" she asked

"I have looked up my last name and I got some results for missing people in a city not far from here with my last name. When I do that I am going to find out who took my memories and kill him."


	11. Chapter 11: The truth

Ch 10: The truth

For the next two days and a half, I and Kali were training constantly for my trip to find answers. We fought each other blind folded, had regular sparring fights, and the good old fashion hide and seek in the forest. I almost always won thanks to Maliah. The fights, not so much but I tried hard to win against Kali to try and impress her. She made a rule that I can't use my moon eyes which I guess that's what we're calling it now. I complained that that was cheating but she didn't care. I didn't ether because I enjoyed being around her. The way her hair moved when she was striking at me, the way she smelled when we were up close and personal. I think she also knew that I enjoyed it and I knew she liked it too.

Finally on the last day I and Kali were in a section of a phone store of the mall. Phones cases, chargers, headphones, and more were lying all over the floor. The walls had a few dents as well and some broken glass was lying around. Kali hopped on the counter and swung her feet back and forth. I was walking around picking up the accessories.

"Are you always barefoot? You know there is glass all over this place."

She chuckled "I can't remember the last time I wore shoes. It's just not my style."

I nodded my head while looking at some torn headphones. Whatever even happened to this place? It seemed like an angry mob ransacked this place and no one ever wanted to come back. No one has been here for at least a two years. I started thinking about this when Kali reached behind the counter and revealed what I have been waiting for. The clothes that she promised, it was simple, a dark black jacket long sleeve that went to my waist that could be zipped or unzipped and still look good, with three red claw strikes right in the middle of my chest, a hood that was blood red, and it was made out of Gabardine Material, with blood red gloves that resembled a wolfs paw. My jaw dropped and stayed there for a little bit even. It was better than I had imagined and I knew I would take care of it to the best I could. I was happy even that there was no mask because that would make me a complete ninja. I am not a ninja, I am an alpha. I stared at it for so long she put it down because her hand got tired.

"So I guess you like it?" she said grinning

"You. Are. The. Best. Person. Alive." I said as I practically tackled her over the counter.

I never hugged Kali before and a part of me was careful since she did threaten to take my head off once. At that moment though, I did not care. I hugged her and she hugged me back and we were both laughing at the same time. Once that was over she handed me the outfit it dawned on me that his meant I was leaving for a little bit. I took the suit and put it on. It felt 100% comfy and flexible, but I knew I was not going to be comfy soon.

"I guess this means I will be going then." I said quietly

"You say that like it's a bad thing, is this not what you wanted all along?" she said

"Leaving you kind of sucks though, I didn't think it would be hard to." I said

"It's hard for me too but I am sure you will be back soon enough." She said

Then she kissed me on the forehead and put the red hood on my head. I am pretty sure I blushed and I was kind of embarrassed but I felt warm at the same time.

"Make sure to not let anyone know who you are or make enemies because they might follow you when you come back. When the hood is on, they won't see anything above your nose, but even so make sure your eyes are always red so they won't see your eye color. Also mask your scent when you get there as well so they won't track you by scent."

"So I guess you can't come with me then?" I said sadly

She put her hand on the side of my face and groomed it "No, if Deucalion comes back he might think we ditched him. Besides he is coming back pretty soon and I want to see if he has new alpha. I'm sorry"

I didn't say anything. I suspected as much because she would have said if she was coming by now. I also thought being alone would make be a better survivor. I picked up my backpack with a bunch of food water and other things. I said my goodbye to Kali and I left.

It took four days to get to my destiny of travelling through the roads, walking along the road, and stopping at gas stations and buying candy. I mostly just slept in the woods next to a tree which brought upon some bad memories. I luckily didn't run into some trouble which I was actually surprised. When I finally got to Sacramento and I reached the cemetery. It was a simple but large cemetery with a small but mean looking black gate around the cemetery, some flowers and other things on people's graves. This place didn't really creep me out since besides the graves and the fence, it looked peaceful and welcoming. That was until it began to rain very hard. It started to hit against my face and I put on my hood and my eyes glowed but no one could see them. I started looking at all the graves trying to find where the grave of Bruce Pierce was. It sounded familiar and that's the only reason why I came because he might have been related to me, maybe my father. After about ten minutes of just wandering around and looking at graves I have finally found it. And someone else too, an old guy who seemed to be praying next to the grave. I didn't want to interrupt him so I waited but the old geezer took ages so I finally said something.

"Excuse me, did you…" I started to say

I was interrupted when he turned around and threw a punch at me aiming for my head, I moved my head to the side and backed away fast. He had some sort of fighting stance

"What the hell old man! I was just going to ask you…"

"Oh shut up! You think I am a fool? You were probably sent here by crow to come and kill me! Besides, with what you're wearing you look pretty suspicious to me."

"Okay I don't even know what in the world you are talking about but…"

He ran towards me and tried to throw a kick on me but I caught it and flipped him but he somehow caught himself. He then rushed towards me again and tried to roundhouse kick me but I caught it again inches from my face and pushed it away. I could have counter attacked and hit him if I wanted to but I am not trying to beat up a man that five times my age.

"I don't want to fight you I am just here for answers I swear." I said

"Why should I believe you? Huh!?" he said

I removed the glove from my right hand and showed him the ring holding it up for him to see. He looked surprised and he put his hands down as to say he does not want to fight me anymore.

"You are my grandson. I don't believe it…." He said stuttering

I laughed out loud pretty hard, but it stopped when I saw that he was not joking. I kind of got scared because our first step to becoming buddies was fighting each other and I did not want him to be my first sibling.

"Uhhhh…say again." I said

He pointed at the ring "I gave your father that ring when you were born; he was supposed to give it to you once you were a child." He said

"Okay I have some questions, first what happened to my parents? And why don't I remember anything?"

"Your….your father was murdered right in front of your eyes when you were about 5 years old, I took care of you for some time but you became violent. You attacked anyone who wasn't me and you were damn good at it for your age. I decided that seeing what happened to your father made you into a complete jerk and insane so I had your mother remove your memories once you were about eight. After that Emily couldn't take losing you and Bruce because you didn't even remember her so she ran off. I never really liked her anyway."

I didn't say anything for a little bit. I put my ring back and put on my blood red glove and just stared at the ground. So my mother is still alive? She didn't even care about me? This was all just weird and confusing.

"So why did you leave me?" I asked

"I didn't, you ran off to be with our wolf buddies but they were all killed by Crow. He didn't kill you because he wanted to wait for the right time." He said

"Wait so…"

"Nope, no more questions until you take the hood off. I want to see how you have changed in five years, about to be six actually." He said

I took the hood off and felt the cold rain hit against my hair, for some reason when I took it off I felt exposed. He had a warm smile that even in the rain made him look friendly.

"Jesus you need a haircut but….you look a lot like Bruce. Come on I will take you home


	12. Chapter 12: The Wolf Den

Chapter 12

The wolf Den

Truth be told, I didn't trust that old man one bit even if he was truly related. Sure everything he said made sense but still, why would he want to help me? He doesn't owe me anything and I doubt he even saw me much when I was around. Either way, if he had any information on anything then I didn't care what happened to him. If my mother was still alive then I couldn't kill her even if she did take my memories. I need to find her as soon as possible and sit down and have a long talk. I also needed her to give me memories back once I'm done with her. Only she can give them back to me.

We began walking towards his house in the hard rain but I actually enjoyed it. Rain sometimes can seem peaceful and it helped me think for some weird reason. The city was pretty lively for this kind of weather. Traffic seemed to be at an all time high and the winds were pretty strong. Newspapers flew by, honking from cars, the sound of the rain hitting the concrete, thunder flashing here and there. This was a loud city to any regular person but it didn't seem that way to me. I can cancel out noise without even thinking about it. Maybe it was part of being a wolf or just a talent. This city just seemed high spirited and lively but it almost felt like it had this dark secret to it that I could not put my finger on. It made me nervous at the same time as feeling peaceful . My mind started to wander as I got a punch to the left shoulder that felt like a cinder block shot out of a cannon and I was launched to my right. I thought my shoulder was broken or dislocated as I stumbled onto the concrete and I didn't even know what just happened. Then I heard...

"Hey idiot! Are you even listening to me!" yelled my grandpa

I was knelling on the ground with my right hand on my left shoulder. Did he punch me? My shoulder felt like hell and this geezer is that strong?

"Did you hit me?!" I yelled still kneeling

"Of course I did. Jeez you can't even take a punch you sissy." He said laughing

I suddenly had a urge to kill this old man. He's not even supernatural as far as I know and he can hit hard enough to actually hurt me? What's up with him?

"How did you do that? You punched almost as hard as I can." I asked picking myself up

"As a matter of fact I can punch harder than you can." he said confidently

We continued walking and I laughed at what he said.

"I'll admit that was a impressive blow, but I can hit harder for sure." I said cracking a smile

"We'll see." he said

The rest of the walk to his home was pretty quiet. Neither of us said a word as I'm sure if we did some smack talk would be happening. We walked for about forty minutes when we pulled up into a suburban 1950s house, it was almost isolated from the rest of the community and I think he liked it that way. His lawn looked very clean so he must have mowed it every now and then. His house was mostly yellow and had one story. He had a yellow chimney, a red door, a few windows and a side door. His backyard seemed to be a forest as I can hear the footsteps and sounds of many creatures. We walked up to his front door and I was about to open it when I felt a force that felt like impenetrable gel. Mountain ash. He hesitated and he turned and said.

"Listen there are some rules if you are going to stay here that you have to follow or next time it won't be your shoulder I punch so listen up. Make a mess you clean it, feel free to eat what you want from the fridge but leave some for me. If you get in trouble with anybody without me being involved, you are not allowed back until you solve it. Don't ever go in my room, You got that?" he asked

The rules seemed pretty simple to me, but the tone he said it in made me feel like he was really serious about all he said. Especially about if I get into trouble. I knew that I would get into trouble, I knew that coming here looking for answers would not go smoothly, but I knew that and came here anyway. Was I stupid or just brave?

"Deal." I said

He gave me a tour of his house as he opened the door. It was pretty basic, nothing too fancy or luxurious. He had a few paintings here and there of some nature images, he had only two rooms, one was a guest room and the other way his which I can't go in but he let me see it for a second. His house was somewhat small but he lived alone so no reason to be large house. After his quick and brief tour we sat down across each other at his dinning table as I put my very valuable jacket next to the front door and pulled up a chair and sat down across from him.

"Okay so I am going to say what you are probably wondering and if you have any questions at the end then you can ask. So Crow is pretty much an alpha but his real name is World, he has complete control of this city. He has a lethal pack of about fourteen alphas and more betas, he has captured omegas and actually has these vicious "Dread doctors" doing test on them trying to make them stronger so once they figure out what the drug that works for wolfs are that make them strong, he can become one of the most powerful in the world and do whatever he wants to do with that power. Rumor has it he has over one hundred omegas or betas trapped in his cage that will die every time they fail as a experiment and none of them have succeeded yet. He has lawyers and dirty cops all over the city that turn a blind eye for him just for a handful of cash when they find out about him or have a lead on him. He has weapon and drug caches that he transports for money somewhere in this city. So here is what I think we should do, we go find your mother who is an alpha, also your twin sisters who are alphas, and the five of us can go in and find the weapon and drug caches, destroy the weapons and drugs which gives him no money. Once he finds this out he will want to kill us so we let him come to us and we take him down!" he said throwing down his fist on the table.

"Wait...I have twin sisters?!" I asked

He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"Tomorrow we go and get Emily and her daughters. I know where they are so that's not the hard part, but finding his shipments will be and beating him." he said

"I am not a hero. You want me to risk my life for people I don't even know? I came here for answers not a stupid war. No way in hell." I said

"You came here risking your life for answers! I gave you what you wanted and some so I think you owe me. Plus I'm letting you stay in my house." he said

"So that's why you helped me? For this? Fine you want me on your suicide mission then that's cool but don't expect me to risk my life for you if you get in trouble out there with fourteen alphas."

"Fine by me, now let's go meet your mother and sisters." he said as I got up and picked up my jacket and put it on and headed to a unknowing family.

Sooooooooooo yes that's my chapter. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time I have just been...doing nothing lol. I actually want to thank my good friend that actually inspired me to write again and she said my stories are amazing so thank you again! Please comment or PM me, I love reading what you guys have to say good or bad. Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13: The Family Reunion

Ch 13: The Family Reunion

So my grandpa tells me to go on a suicide mission, tells me I have two sisters which I had no idea of, and kicks me out of his house and says don't come back until I have convinced them to join our suicide mission and work together. I can't believe I actually agreed to help this old man out but he had a point, he did give me mostly what I wanted and he gave me the address to the rest of my family's house. Even if we did have them work together there is still no way we can beat fourteen alphas and a massive load of betas. World must be biting and turning people and use them, if that true then he is getting stronger every day with the amount of people he has. I'm a dead man walking...

I began to walk to my mother's house and I get this feeling of nervousness that I don't get very often. The last time I had this feeling was with Mercy but I can't think about that right now. My mind is wrapped on the awkward conversation I'm going to have with my sisters and my mother. What do I say? Hey I'm the son that you never had so be happy? Cry with sadness? I had no idea what their reaction would be and I was pretty scared for once.

I was getting pretty close to the address and it was actually closer than I thought it would be, and I almost wanted to back out but I needed to do this. The house looked like a cut out from Architects Today magazine. It was beautiful. but not in the olde-worlde quaint kind of way I was usually drawn to. Everything was geometric, which I guess you could say about almost any pitched roof abode with square windows, but on this house you couldn't help but notice it. The roof was flat for a start and the door as wide as it was tall. The windows took up entire walls with only polished steel beams to break them into yet more rectangles. The look would have been entirely metallic, like a mini down-town skyscraper had it not been for the cedar beams of the external porch and the matching raised plant beds that contained only white blooms. I walked to their front door and thought the house was pretty damn impressive which only made me more twitchy and my heart race faster. I knocked on their front door and waited about twelve seconds when I saw the door open and a teenage girl came to my eyes.

It was almost scary how much we looked like. She was wearing torn up black jeans, a white crop top with a jacket that had skulls all over it. She had long black hair with some red highlights and earrings with hearts on them ironically. Her face was 100% pure and clean like most werewolves but the thing that scared me the most was that our eyes were almost the same. Not just color but the way they appeared in sunlight and the vibe that they gave off. It was almost creepy. I stood there for longer than I should have just looking amazed at my sister. Then she finally broke the ice.

"Are you selling girl scout cookies or something?" she asked looking serious

"No uhhh... this is kind of crazy and might be hard to believe but I am actually your brother and you might have thought I was dead or whatever but I am actually here now. Our grandpa actually needs your help to stop this werewolf slave ring going on around here and we can only do it with your help. So...do you want to come back to grandpas house and talk it over?"

I knew I sounded so stupid and unbelievable but I just wanted to get this part over with. She looked at me and I could tell she was listening to my heartbeat to tell if I was saying the truth and she almost looked like she believed me but then she did something surprising. She balled up her fist, brought it behind her head, and brought it up and punched my stomach with her fist.

I saw it coming but it caught me off guard, the contact between her fist and my stomach felt like a bowling ball being hurled at hundred miles per hour and straight my stomach. My lungs stopped working for a second and I heard a bone crack as fire went through my body. I stumbled trying to regain my balance but I soon doubled over and fell on my knees as I tried to catch my breath, I felt dizzy and I wanted to throw up but my brain still hasn't processed what just happened. I was just on her porch lying on my side holding my stomach and struggling to breathe. My internal organs felt smashed and my body felt as weak as a twig. I stood there for god knows how long until I was carried inside by someone and placed on the couch. I couldn't hear much but I heard a conversation between my sister who punched me, and someone else that sounded like a girl. I closed my eyes and just rested there to try and ignore the pain.

I finally woke up still on the couch with a soft blue blanket on me. I sat up and stretched and my stomach seemed to be back to normal, the first thing that went through my mind was I needed to kill that girl! Though that would defeat the purpose of why I am here. I was about to get up and walk around when I saw the girl that punched me come from the next room. I wasn't going to get surprised again and let a girl beat me even if she was an alpha. I was on my toes this time prepared for anything when she just said.

"Well uhh... sorry about punching your gut and stuff I didn't really believe you at first and thought you were controlling your heartbeat and lying to me. There are a lot of werewolf's around here that are not too friendly so I was just being careful."

Suddenly I felt bad for almost killing this girl. She did sound like she was saying the truth since World is doing some pretty sinister stuff with many werewolf's around here, and she probably got into a fight or too.

"Its fine but believe me when I say that I am tired of being punched lately."

She sat down on the couch next to me

"Look, if what you are saying is true about the plan, then you can count me and my sis and mom in. We actually been trying to fight back but they way too many for us to win against. Maybe with you and grandpa we can have a chance but you have a lot of explaining to do."

So I told her all that have happened to me in the last few months, Scotts pack, my amnesia, and all that I found out about my family. I told her nothing about Mercy since that was still a touchy subject. She introduced herself as Dorothy and after I told her all that she said

"Okay that all makes some sense but I still could not believe you met a true alpha. I still don't trust you but I guess that doesn't matter now, all that matters right now is taking down World and the other thing. Meeting our Mom and sister Sophia."

I can't wait for their reaction to meet me!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Negotiation

We were all there sitting in the dining room table. It was a dark wooden table with a flower designs all across the table with some red dinning mats to avoid a spill or mess on the wood. It was dark with only a few candle lights in the center of the table burning weakly. I was sitting across from my biological mother but, it would take much time for me to call her mom, Sophia on my left and Dorothy on my right. Sophia looked much like Dorothy, a punk rock girl with pink highlights and a nose piercing. She looked like she had a better attitude than Dorothy as her face expression seemed softer and more kind. Maybe she won't punch me in the gut simply because of a suspicion but I don't count on it. I get the feeling I'm not going to get along with these three ladies.

"So how should we do this?" asked Sophia looking at her mother

"All I want is two things. My memories which you stole from me and an alliance." I said

"Well let's talk about the alliance, what is the alliance and what is the goal?" Said my mother

So I explained to them what pops (grandpa) told me and what the plan was. As I went along they seem more interested as they had a surprise look on their face, especially when I told them we were planning to take down World and free all the werewolves that were being experimented on. They all seemed to be listening carefully, maybe it was because they actually might agree on the idea, or maybe it was so stupid they wanted to hear if it could get any dumber but once I was finished they all looked at each other for a few seconds and thought carefully. Then they said

"World has been terrorizing even the werewolf's he hasn't experimented on like us, I can't even go out to the mall without having some of his close friends follow me. I even got into a few fights in the parking lot before with his associates. I like the idea of this revolutionary fight and take a stand but if my daughters got hurt or killed I don't know what I would do. We have to say no."

I thought for a second. "You said it yourself, you're all being terrorized and there's nothing you can do if you don't fight him. Pops told me he's got dirty cops all over the city so you can't take this to court, the only thing we can do is kick his ass! Your daughters are basically not even living a happy life and sitting here isn't helping them. If you agree to what Pops says, then I promise I'll kick his ass." I said

"You can't even take a punch from a girl, you expect to beat him? He's the strongest wolf we have all ever seen. If you try to fight him, its suicide." said Sophia

"I can take him, I'm stronger than I look and I have got one trick up my sleeve that Deucalion taught me. I have been dying to use it too on someone strong. Plus it won't be just me, Pops will be there too" I said

"So all we have to do is help Pops find and destroy the drugs and weapons and you guys take care of the rest?" said Dorothy

"I think that's it but there may also be a huge battle and we might need your help but that should be it." I said saying it fast so they might not hear it

"Ugh well...Okay but is there anything that maybe we should know that you haven't told us?" Asked my mother

"No that's about it, help us take down World and you can get your freedom." I said

I didn't really want to scare them by telling them about the alphas since they might have disagreed or just punched me in the gut again.

"Before I leave I want my memories back." I said pointing at my mother

"I can't give them to you, it's complicated." she said

I gave her a confused look "Like hell it is, dig your claws into the back of my neck right now."

"Listen Angel, if I give you back your memories you will be confused. Just give me some more time and maybe I can do it but trust me now is not the time." she said looking sad

I shook my head "You know what I went through to get those memories? I came this far for you to tell me I'm not ready?"

My mother didn't say anything. Dorothy and Sophia looked confused and the room had suddenly got a dead silence. I was waiting for a response but I was disappointed. After a couple seconds of silence I got up from the table and started to walk to the front door.

"Wait Angel!" Said Sophia

I ignored them all and walked out the front door and started walking to Pops house with anger.

I opened the front door to Pops house and let myself in. After that agreement with my sisters and mother I was pretty damn hungry so I was pretty happy to see Pops wearing a white apron and making some eggs and bacon. I didn't even care that it was six PM, I was just happy to smell that delicious food.

"Ohhhh you are so my favorite person right now Pops." I said

He looked behind his shoulder and said "Pops? I kind of like that name. How did it go with the girls?"

"Yea there in, but when exactly do we do the plan?" I asked

"Well, finding most of the drugs and weapons and figuring out a way and to destroy them simultaneously could take a month or two. Then maybe a few days when World and his buyers have a conflict. So I would say two months but you don't have to worry about all that, your job is to fight World and if you fail, your sisters mother and me will probably get killed, but for now guess what you can do?" he asked

"What's that?" I asked

He set down the bacon and eggs with orange juice on the table where I was sitting

"Rule number one of a fight: Eat as much as you can before a fight." He said grinning


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Crow World

Ch 15: Meeting Crow World

These last few weeks have been pretty boring to say the least. Me and Pops have been investigating into the deals that have been going on in the docks between World and his buyers, we have been following Crows pack to see what is going on exactly. Pops needed me for my super hearing to listen in on what they're saying since he says his ears are becoming "Damaged". All I saw was a lot of adults in a suit and tie trading whatever they had to and heard was when the next deal was and when and where. Pops said after a few weeks that they had a pattern to the drug deals but he is still figuring out the weapons so that probably in a few weeks once he can conduct a plan of attack and figure out where the weapons will be next time, then the suicide plan will finally commence.

Though I have to admit, all of this investigation crap was boring me to death but in these last few weeks, I have grown to like Pops. He's a pretty smart guy when I really thought about it, and unlike most people his age (Still don't know how old he is but if I ask pretty sure he will punch me) He is actually strong which is something I always respect. Plus he is letting me stay in his house and he is making me food constantly, I am pretty sure he wants me to ether gain weight for the fight, or stuff my belly for the rest of my life, but I'm not complaining. I love his food!

He is even making me wake up pretty early every day so I can jog fifteen miles and I have ten minutes to finish so I can increase my stamina. I'm a pretty damn fast wolf but he has a point, after the ninth mile I feel like my legs are about to snap in half and he punches me right in the face if I even slow down my pace even a little bit. I know he's being tough on me but its only so I won't die when the plan happens. I get the feeling that if we were under different circumstances he would be much nicer. Maybe after the plan if I live I can see it for myself but I'm not getting my hopes up.

When my mind isn't being slowly killed and my body isn't sore, I am spending time with my sisters. They are both obsessed with board games for some odd reason so we are usually playing Monopoly or Uno and yelling at each other but in a good way. It's actually a lot more fun than investigating and being a detective with Pops so playing a board game is actually a good stress relief. Only problem is, I suck at Monopoly and I get the feeling Dorothy is cheating in Uno but I just laugh when I think about it.

It was a Friday and I was over my sister's house listening to the band that they are obsessed with. "5 seconds of summer." I was in their room that had posters of a bunch of weird bands and celebrities on their walls, a red carpet and oh yea the room was black with wolf prints on the walls that were white and purple. That looked pretty awesome than the rest of the girly stuff. I was on edge of the bed on my phone when they asked something I didn't realize I was doing.

"Hey Angel, why are you always wearing that red and black jacket? Don't get me wrong it's pretty awesome but I've never seen you wear any other top." Said Sophia

"Yea plus those blood red gloves, I've seen you wear it most of the time when I'm with you. What does it mean?" asked Dorothy

I looked at my gloves and down at my jacket. Did they mean something? Kali gave me these as a gift but I never thought about it until now.

"It means that even though I lost most people I love, there are still few with me today and these clothes remind me of that. It was a gift from my friend Kali, when I left Beacon Hills to come looking for my past here it was sort of a parting gift. My jacket and gloves mean a lot to me." I said

There was a bit of silence after I said that and I didn't mean for things to get all emotional of awkward but I am pretty sure I did just that.

"Uhh..sorry I didn't mean to..." I started to say

" No! No no Its fine that was okay. I'm glad you told me that." said Sophia

"Yea and trust me there are still people who love you. You got two people who love you right in front of you." said Dorothy

I smiled like a idiot when I heard that but then I thought .

"But why?" I asked

Dorothy and Sophia looked at each other for a second, then looking back at me

"Well for one, Mom always told us about you and always rambled on how he had a good heart but she gave up on him and if she ever got another chance she would never let him go. I never thought we would meet you again and now that we have, it feels like If I let you go again... I failed as your sister." said Dorothy

I smiled like an idiot again hearing this again.

"I don't know what to say like that was pretty sweet what you just said." I said

"Hah yea after she punched you in the gut I doubt you thought you would get along with each other." said Sophia laughing

I laughed too "Yea I thought we might hate each other after that." I said

"Ugh stop bringing it up you guys! I feel bad!" she said putting her face in her pillow

We laughed it off the rest of the night. Then after a bit we decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood and just talk. It was about ten at night and we were walking on the sidewalk and talking about what board game we should get next. It was quiet, all I heard was crickets, the moon was at the first quarter and with the stars in the sky, it looked pretty nice poetic. Then something ruined the moment. I saw two figures standing right ahead of me and they did not look friendly. One had a mean expression like he was furious, he had one a brown t-shirt with something about nature on it and some khakis with white Sneakers on. He had goofy Harry Potter glasses and his hair was not very well done, it was black and it was a afro that hadn't been taken care of in weeks, but the other was the opposite. He had a calm expression on his face but at the same time it almost looked like he had a wicked grin. A evil grin. He dressed much more appropriate, he had on a suit and tie that was pretty standard. Once I sensed they were werewolves I stopped walking and so did my sisters. My sisters were both to my side and I felt better knowing they had my back if things went the wrong way.

"Are you De Angelo?" asked the man in the suit

"That's right, who are you?" I asked

"I am the man you have been following for the past few weeks, I am here to tell you that if you don't stop following me this girl will die. Slowly and painfully." he said smiling

He tossed me a phone and a video was playing. It was dark so I couldn't see much but all I heard was "ANGEL HELP ME!"

It was Mercy. I knew it was her. I can recognize her voice from anywhere. I was so mad that my eyes turned red and I gripped the phone and crushed it with my bare hand. I was pissed.

"That's a shame. I really appreciated that phone." Said World

"You want it back?!" I asked and threw the phone at his head as fast as I could but he simply tilted his head slightly to the left calmly and avoided the phone.

"Don't you dare throw a phone at him!" said the nature guy

He charged at me which was his first mistake. I could tell I was much faster than him but and I could have easily beaten him but once he got close enough, my sisters went up behind him and did a Nelson on each of his arms and held him right there. He was wide open and he couldn't do anything to move. I was gladly going to hurt him. I drew my head back and launched it forward and both of our skulls clashed. I head butted him. My sisters let him go after that and he was on the floor holding his head and groaning.

"Samuel I told you not to provoke something violent." said World looking at him on the floor

"It's about to get really violent!" I said and I roared right at him

"So rude child. Though if you dare fight me the girl will die and I will make sure she suffers. All you simply must do is join me and she lives." He said grinning like a mad man


	16. Chapter 16: Plan B?

Ch 16: Plan B

After the whole meeting with World, me and my whole family regrouped back at Pop's house and told him what had happened with World and talk about a new plan. We were all sitting in the living room, Pop's was the only one standing up and I wasn't sure why. Maybe he was nervous since his plan failed and he was being outsmarted? Or maybe he was thinking of another plan. Either way, I could hear his heartbeat racing and it didn't make me feel confident. After a while of all of us just waiting for someone to say something , Pops finally spoke.

"Okay the plan stays the same but we do it soon. If he knows what we're doing we have to act fast and strong. We lost the element of surprise but it can still work." He said

"What about me? If I don't give myself up he's going to kill someone. I thought we were trying to save people?!" I yelled

He looked at me with disgust and frowned "People are going to die regardless dumbass. You're going to save one person over hundreds?! If you give yourself up he will either kill you, or experiment on you like a lab rat." he said

I stood up and looked him right in the eye and he looked back at me. We both gave off intense stares but I wasn't going to back down.

"Angel he has a point, you won't be helping anyone out if you give yourself up." My mother said

I turned and looked at her. She had an expression of sympathy and I could tell she felt bad for me, but what was I supposed to do?

I threw my hands up "What do I do?"

"What WE do is stick to the plan, but well do everything we can to save as many lives as possible." Said Pop's

I turned around and slumped on the couch depressed. Mercy was going to die if I didn't do anything and as much as I hated her, I really didn't want her to die. I brought her into this mess and I felt like it was my responsibility to save her but they had a point. World might not keep his word if I even give myself up and I might just end up killing myself. Maybe I just do what everyone around me tells to do? That sounds like something a beta would do, not an alpha. I was getting frustrated just thinking about a solution to a problem that seemed impossible to solve. I groaned thinking I was going to let someone die and for what? People I didn't even know?

"If she dies, I'm going to lose it." I whispered

"Who the hell is she? Your girlfriend?" said Pop's

I didn't answer. I wasn't exactly in the mood to inform my family of pointless information about my life. Especially my love life.

"Why don't we attack now? What's the difference between now and later?" asked Dorothy

Pop's pointed a finger at me

The girls had a confused look on their face "What do you mean he's the difference?" asked Sophia

Pop's looked at me and gestured for me to show them. I stood up from the couch and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the moon phase like I did every time and I exhaled and opened my eyes. My vision was mostly a dark red when my eyes were like this, but it enhanced my vision. All of my senses felt more at ease and sharper. The look the girls gave me was a mixture of confusion, horror, shock but mostly impressed.

"One eye is red and the other is black! Wha..." Said Sophia

"THATS SOOOOO COOOL!" Said Dorothy yelling excitedly and jumping in her seat

"I don't understand. What's that supposed to do or mean?" said my Mother

"It can put any werewolf to sleep if they get too close and I look at them. My eyes are not actually half and half, my black eye actually has a bit of red since its based off of the moon phase warning gibbous. The red is just hard to see. The difference is that next week is the warning gibbous and my moon eyes will be stronger. That's why I'm going to kick World's ass!" I said

"He's the main soldier in this attack and if he dies or gets beaten, the chances of our survival are not high." Said Pop's

"So what do we do until next week?" Asked Dorothy

"We train and prepare for what's coming." said My mother

She said it as if it was that easy. It was a full blown war and they knew we were coming and I get the feeling someone was going die. I just hoped it wasn't Mercy or my sisters. I think my mother and grandfather would accept death but they wouldn't accept ours. I get the feeling I would accept mine if it came to it. It's not like I had a bright future ahead of me. That doorway is long gone and all I can see is a void of darkness, a black hole with no escape. I got what I wanted. Well...mostly.

I blinked and my eyes were back to normal and I walked to my room without saying another word and went to my bed. After about one hour later the girls were gone and I could hear Pop's snoring in his room but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking of Mercy, she could be in trouble right now, she could be dead already. I got mad thinking of World even laying a finger on her and I clenched my fist and my eyes glowed red angrily. I knew I was going to regret this but I didn't care. I put on my red jacket and red gloves and headed out the door into the night. I sprinted until I came to the point where me and World meet each other. It was dark and cold and all I could hear are the crickets. The dark yellowish street lights made the situation ominous and eerie. The wind was fast on this cold night and it blew my hair back a bit. None of this mattered as I grew sharp teeth and roared

"WORLD!"


	17. Chapter 17: An alliance

Ch 17: An alliance

I probably woke up all the whole neighborhood screaming that bastards name this late at night. Sorry but I was pissed. It was quiet, the air was as cold as ice, wind was blowing fast, the stars were shinning bright and the clouds looked ominous roaming over the moon. My heart was racing and it's not because I was nervous, I was angry. My blood was boiling and it felt like it was mad too. My fist were clenched and I was ready and guard was up. My eyes were glowing a fierce and bright red. I was ready

I was waiting. It felt like a million years but then I heard his footsteps behind me. They were calm footsteps as if he just woke up from a goodnights sleep. I could also tell he was alone. Once I saw him I realized I never even took note of what he looked like. He was a tall slender man with pale skin, with brownish hair in a bun ponytail. He always seemed to have the same relaxed expression on his face so far we've meet and he's always had a suit. This time it was blue and very sharp looking, well fitted and I caught the scent of some dry cleaning of some sort.

I turned around and we made eye contact. He kept walking towards me with a steady calm pace. I was ready to pull out a trump card to kill him that I didn't want to do now but this was a death match so it's do or die. I whipped out my forearm in front of my mouth and I was ready to plant my fangs in it but something unexpected happened. The one and only true alpha in the world came out of nowhere and in mid air I saw Scott McCall do a flying kick in Worlds face with a nasty crunch noise and he sent him flying back into the darkness beyond my field of view. I just stood there with my forearm almost in my mouth and I was stunned. Suddenly all my anger was transfused into confusion. What was Scott doing here? Why did he just kick World in the face? Why is he here?

"Scott what are...huh?" I said confused

He did some stretches and looked over at me and smiled. He was wearing grayish jeans, a black shirt T-shirt with a dark jacket with an American flag on it. I've seen him wear that jacket a few times in the past when I was a part of his pack. He smiled and I could tell from his smile he was proud of himself for kicking that bastards face in. Hell that was epic and I was proud of him.

Scott jogged over to me with that smile still on his face.

"Hey Angel! What are you doing here?" he asked

"It's a long story but what are you doing here?" I asked

"Mercy got taken and I've been blackmailed to join their pack or they will kill her. Everyone evil villain wants a true alpha I guess. I followed their scent and I was lead here and I just got here. Then I saw him and I recognized him from the guy who took her and then I kicked him in the face. " he explained

It makes sense. He's doing a double whammy. A true alpha and a alpha with moon eyes. He took the person who we both feel we need to protect and he is dragging us both in and blackmailing us to join his pack. World is smarter than I thought he was but when I think about it, He's a underground criminal mastermind that is selfish and greedy.

I looked around and I could tell he was gone, what a coward.

"He's gone, but don't worry well find him again. Are you alone?" I asked

He sighed "Yea well I didn't think it was their job to come and clean my mess. Besides I was with her at the time she was taken." He said

"Great, we have six people in our suicide plan." I said sadly

"What? What plan?" he asked

I lead took Scott back to Pops house and let him spend the night. In the morning Pops was confused and mad but then after he realized who he was he actually showed respect. Scott seemed a bit taken back by my grandpa but I think he liked the old man's spirit. Scott agreed to the plan and was actually happy to be a part of it.

"If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it." He said

We then had my whole family meet Scott and explain the plan. My two sisters freaked like fan girls when they saw him. It was like meeting their "hero". Everyone supernatural creature has heard of Scott before, the almighty true alpha but I don't think my family ever thought we would meet him. He was actually starting to become a legend and if he saved all the people trapped in World's little lab, then he would become a legendary hero. If he survived of course.

It became clear that me and Scott would go in as a team of two and actually just be the front lines and try to take out as many as possible and push them back. We were a distraction pretty much while everyone else came from all other possible directions and flanked.

For the next few days me and Scott were training with Pop's. He actually went easier on Scott for some reason which made me salty. We did some arm wrestle and me and Scott were a tie and neither of us could beat Pop's. He actually embarrassed the both of us beating us without a sweat and he made it very clear that He is stronger than me. If he only knew the trick I had up my sleeve He would know he can't beat me in a fight and that's why I'm going to kick Worlds ass tomorrow


	18. Chapter 18: It starts

Ch 18:

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. My mouth felt dry and my body felt tired. Crap, it was a the day.

I rolled out of bed and stretched my arms and yawned. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as I was looking into the mirror realizing who I was. A werewolf that is far too young to be doing any of the things He should be doing. Including fighting to the death in an all out fight to save a bunch of people who He doesn't even know, except for one person. I spit the water into the sink and turned the knobs off and looked back at the mirror. My hair was out of control, it reminded me of some homeless person hair that doesn't own a comb. Strips of hair was going down to my eyes giving me a Goth kind of look and I hated it. After I'm done with all this I'm getting a haircut as a reward from pops. My eyes looked empty and full of sorrow as I looked into the mirror. It made me angry how World was playing me and I felt like I'm doing exactly what he wants me to do, like I'm his puppet. I tried to blink rapidly and remove the look but it wouldn't leave. I splashed cold water all over my face and I even changed them to red and it didn't make a difference. Then something strange happened. The air turned hot and a steaming noise flooded my ears and the mirror cracked and I jumped back surprised. I frowned and placed my hand on the crack and jumped back again in pain. The mirror was hot and I wondered what just happened. I decided to forget it since I have bigger things to worry about and I flicked off the lights and walked out into the kitchen where I saw Pops. He was wearing a white T-shirt with some red and black stripped pajamas and a white apron while being barefoot. His gray hair and beard had gotten thicker in the past few weeks as well. His beard had turned into a short boxed beard with his buzz cut not exactly being a buzz cut anymore. He was cooking in the kitchen making grilled cheese for breakfast and like usually it smelled delicious. Once he was done we both sat at the dinner table eating in complete silence. It didn't feel weird or awkward eating in silence because we both didn't exactly feel like chatting about the weather or what was going on tonight. The food was great but I ate slowly nibbling on my sandwich thinking about what tonight might be like and Pop's noticed but didn't say anything . Once he was done with his food He asked me to wash dishes and I nodded still not even halfway done finishing my food. Once I did finish I cleaned the kitchen and washed all the plates without complaining like usual. Today was already feeling weird enough.

It was about three PM and I was in my room laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when Pop's came in and asked me

"What happened to the bathroom mirror?"

Still looking at the ceiling I answered "I don't know to be honest, I was just looking at it and then it cracked." I said

"Maybe it thought you were ugly." He said

I chuckled. He was trying to cheer me up which is something I never thought he would do since he was always being so tough on me. Though I think I might have lied without even knowing it. The mirror cracked when my eyes were red and maybe that was why. Did I awaken more of my moon eyes? Or did that mirror just think I was hideous? Both are pretty likely to be why. I looked over at him

"What if one of us dies tonight? Do we just keep going? I mean maybe..." I started

"I won't let that happen. Even if one of us dies, we failed what we are trying to do because we are here to save lives not exchange them with the devil." He said in a stern and determined voice

He looked over at me with sympathy trying to hide is tough look. I think he was starting to realize what I was going through. The one person that truly understood me could be dead already and more of the people I loved could die tonight, and I was only thirteen. I think he was starting to realize my situation and he felt bad and that look on his face was something I never thought I would see. He was awful at hiding his emotions. Under all that thick and tough skin was a soft teddy bear and it almost made me smile. He was no different than the rest of us

"This is not the time to be getting emotional Pop's. We both have to just focus and if we let our guard down for a second, we could die." I said looking back at the ceiling

He nodded and closed the door to my room and sat down on the edge of the bed looking straight ahead. After a bit of silence he finally asked

"What makes you so sure you can beat him? You promised you would but you have no clue of how strong he is do you?" he asked in a soft tone

I smiled "No I don't, but you don't know how strong I am ether." I said

He turned around and looked at me confused "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked

"When I was with Deucalion, He not only made me stronger, but smarter. He told me about the werewolf world that only a few of the werewolf's know and taught me how to connect with them. Eight to be exact." I said holding up eight fingers

Pop's looked puzzled "I don't understand what you mean. Seven of what?" he asked

I shook my head "I'll explain after tonight when it makes more sense, but I'll tell you this. If he is stronger than a conqueror then maybe we should all be worried." I said

With that being said Pop's left the room. I took a deep breath and continued looking at the ceiling daydreaming. After about an hour me and Pop's did our daily run around the woods and I had so much more stamina than I did when we first started. I could run about four more miles without being exhausted and Pop's said

"You're heart is much stronger than before, it could pump more blood with less beats." He said

It was good to know that I was getting stronger all the time but not just physically. This fight was going to be a test of my sanity and whether or not I could handle all the loss on the battlefield. Their deaths wouldn't be a scar to me but seeing innocent people slaughtered wouldn't exactly make me feel confident ether.

We headed back to the house and we called the girls over to go over the plan one more time. My first job was to head to the warehouse were all the shipments were taking place and make sure all the men there would go home in a wheelchair. Then Pop's would call me and Id head over to the lab where that bastard is located.

It was about 6PM and I was back at Pop's house. Everyone was here in the living room talking about the final plan. I was sitting alone on the couch and I checked my phone. 7PM. It was time for the plan to move. I sighed and I stood up and grabbed my jacket from the coat rack at the front door and threw it around myself and slipped my arms through the sleeves. I smiled. Wearing this reminded me of Kali and how nice of a friend she was to me. She'd probably be a bit confused of what I was doing this but hopefully she would be proud of me. I equipped my blood red gloves and my hand was on the doorknob when everything went silent. I turned around and saw everyone was looking at me

"It's time. I need to head to the warehouse soon or..." I began

My sisters both ran up to me and wrapped their arms around me so hard I thought my bones would break. Each of their heads were on each of my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around them and patted their backs. We held our embrace for far too long but we didn't seem to mind. Once they let go they both smiled at warmly

"Come back here alive." Said Dorothy

"If you die, I'll kill you." said Sophia sarcastically

I laughed and put my hood over my head and grinned

"I won't be the one to die tonight trust me." I said

I turned around and twisted the door knob and walked out the door into the cold night and began sprinting towards the docks which was about four miles away. Piece of cake

It was a dark night. The air was ice cold and there was a strong wind going through the air. I arrived at the warehouse where and there was about thirty men wearing all black uniforms carrying small firearms and most were taking small packages into putting them into containers that were being brought to these large boats and sent off. Who is buying all this product? If they are getting all these drugs and weapons, he must have some sources and power. A lot of power. I was hiding behind a few shipping crates just watching these men. None of them were werewolf's so all the brute force was somewhere else which made my job much easier. One of the men was talking on his radio and saying something about how the shipping is going when I stood up and I slowly walked up behind him casually. He turned around quickly hearing my footsteps and looked a bit scared but he also looked confused. He looked like a young man, he was in his twenties if I had to guess. He raised his pistol at my chest.

"This is private property and you're not welcome here. Turn around and go home kid." he said

I continued walking towards him and I raised my palm in front of me aiming it at his face. The man clocked his revolver and pointed it at my face.

"I will shoot you!" He shouted

Some of the other men heard this and headed over to us. Soon I was surrounded by a crowd of these thugs and they were making stupid comments saying I'm as good as dead as they all pointed their guns at me and the sound of their guns clocking filled the air. I took a look all around me and chuckled. The men looked confused and the first men that threatened men was not bluffing. He pulled the trigger and the bullet fired very fast but not fast enough. I calmly tilted my head to the left to avoid getting shot as the bullet whizzed past my head. Some of the men looked shocked and the man in front of me shot another bullet and I dodged it even easier than before. All of the men's heart began to race very loudly in my ears. They were afraid. As they should be.

I blinked and I activated my eyes increasing my perception. The man in front of me dropped his gun in fear and stared at me. I walked towards him at the same pace I was before with my palm still raised aiming it at his face. He was frozen in fear and shock and so were all the men watching. Once I was close enough, I brought my palm back and I shot it forward directly hitting him square in the face. I heard a cracking noise, his nose was broken and he crumbled to the floor holding his face groaning. I smelled blood knowing his nose was bleeding, but then I heard the click of a trigger and then a countless amount of bullets were fired where I was standing, but I was already gone in a flash. The men began to panic and one began to radio for help. Before he even knew it, I appeared right before his eyes and I grabbed his radio and crushed it in my hands. I clenched my fist and dealt a brutal blow to his stomach causing him to spit a bit of saliva and stumble on the ground. All the men stared at me in absolute shock and they were all frozen in place.

"Who else wants to radio for help?" I asked


End file.
